Love is More than Words 3
by The Night Lord
Summary: Final of the trilogy. The Death Eaters have taken over, with the Order of the Phoenix as their slaves. Who will help to fight against the Death Eaters? And who are the fighters? The final battle has now begun...FINALLY COMPLETED
1. Chapter I

**I know you've been waiting a long time for this, so here it is, the first chapter of the final part of this trilogy. Enjoy**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**WARWICK**

A night to remember

A terrible night which shall burn itself in my mind

I should have joined the fight, a fight of good versus evil, one to decide the fate of the wizarding world. But I am not of the wizarding world, although once, I used to be

I am Warwick, a vampire and a childhood friend of Draco Malfoy

Maybe now I know why Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had stopped me from killing Muggles. I guess it was because being a former wizard and now being a vampire, I had some interesting powers. Maybe because he wanted me on his side against the Order. I know, before a few nights before the battle, Lucius had approached me and asked me to join his side. I had to decline, remembering Draco and his quest for vengeance

Although Lucius had saved me, it was Draco whom I was close to. I had watched him grow and learn, even teaching him a few things that I knew. But I guess that wasn't enough against Lucius

Soon after the Death Eaters had kidnapped Hermione Granger, Draco assembled the Order of the Phoenix to attack and defeat the Death Eaters. He left his five-month-old baby daughter, Elizabeth, with Molly Weasley, but beforehand, he had asked me to take care of Elizabeth should he fall in battle

When Draco left for battle, I arrived at Grimmauld's Place and introduced myself to Molly, telling her of what was to happen. Although she was sceptical, since I was a vampire, I managed to convince her to let me take care of Elizabeth. I swore that I would never harm her, something I was never planning on doing. I could never bring myself to harm Draco, Hermione, their daughter or any of Draco's friends. They were my friends as they were his

But I took Elizabeth under my care and returned to my coven. Once I had made sure no other vampires would find her, I headed for Malfoy Manor, hoping to help Draco or stop him from certain death. I was too late. I had arrived in time to see the Manor in flames, while the Death Eaters had gathered outside with the Order as their prisoners. I knew Draco was inside the Manor; I couldn't see him amongst the prisoners

What could I do now?

I knew Draco was inside the raging inferno, but for all I know, Draco could be dead. The decision I was about to make would change everything in the future

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Two years passed after the fall of the Order of the Phoenix. I had raised Elizabeth and taught her how to walk, talk and everything else I could teach a two-year-old. Whenever I felt she was safe from the other vampires, I ventured out to cause the Death Eaters some damage. I had killed a few of their ranks and destroyed a few bases, freeing the people from their oppressors. This time was no different

I found a few Death Eaters on patrol in Hogsmeade. They were talking amongst themselves about some new facility being built. I clung to a building wall, hiding in the darkness, waiting for my prey to come. Once they were under me, I lunged

I landed on a Death Eater and took him straight down, snapping his back. The other three Death Eaters whirled around, drawing out their wands. I smiled

"_Stupefy!_"

I leapt over the spell and kicked the Death Eater in the chest, before taking down the other two wizards. The first Death Eater got to his feet and raised his wand, but I grabbed his arm and spun him around, using him as a shield against his friends' spells. I threw the Death Eater aside and turned around

"Come on"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Stupefy!_"

I dodged both spells and lunged, snapping one Death Eater's neck and grabbing the other by the throat. Fear swept across his face when I showed him my fangs

"It's dinner time!"

I plunged my fangs into his throat, enjoying the beautiful of hot, gushing blood. The Death Eater struggled against me, but his flailing was subsiding. I had nearly drained him to the point of death, when a light flashed over me

"Get him!"

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Immobilius!_"

I dropped the body and ran in to the darkness. It was some time before I evaded my pursuers. While they were searching for me, I slipped out of the Hogsmeade and headed back home to look after Elizabeth

I had done that two years ago. It has been three years since raids like that and I haven't done much in that time. My raids had lessened greatly, while the Death Eaters force increase dramatically. And you're asking, why did I give up the attack?

What is so important now that I have left everyone in imprisonment and withdrawn into the shadows?

I have the answers, but I think I'll tease you. Make you want to know more. There's only one way to find the answers. Keep reading this story. I'm not the only one narrating this. Although I am the only possible hope left for everyone, I won't narrate this alone

So who else is narrating?

Ah, you'll have to find out. See, I love doing this. We, vampires love teasing people to the point they nearly give up and then, we reveal the answers, give them a shock when they discover the truth. It's fun watching them guess

So keep reading and you'll see me around

We'll start off soon after the Death Eaters victory. The person narrating is…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Chapter II

**Thank you for all the reviews! And now, we shall continue on, starting directly after that fatal fire. Here we go. Enjoy**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**HERMIONE**

"You look so beautiful when you're asleep"

I groaned and began to open my eyes slowly. Someone was standing before me. I didn't know whom yet, my vision was too blurred. I saw a glint of red and frowned. That didn't seem right. I opened my eyes fully and saw Ron standing before me, a smirk on his face. I groaned and placed a hand to my forehead

"Where am I?"

Ron got up from the bed and walked around to next to me, bringing his face close to mine and smiled

"You're safe"

"From what?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he left and headed over to the window. I sat up and shook my head, trying to remember what had happened. Then, it all came back to me. I looked up at Ron

"We lost?"

"No, you lost. I won"

"Draco?"

"Dead. We burnt the Manor down while he was still inside"

Ron turned around to face me, the stupid smirk still on his face

"And once the Manor had been reduced to ashes, I went inside and I found his burnt body. I buried him in the garden next to his mother"

I couldn't believe it. Draco dead! No, it was impossible! But then I remembered seeing Draco suspended in the air, blood running down his body, held there by his cruel father, Lucius. I remember feeling an intense heat while I was unconscious, but I thought I was dreaming. It turns out I wasn't

"And Elizabeth?"

Ron didn't answer

"What have you done to my daughter!"

"Nothing. Not as far as I know"

"I hope you haven't hurt her or I will personally kill you, Ronald"

"Gee thanks, I feel loved now"

"Point is, Ron, I didn't love you. I may have had an interest in you in grade six, but that interest died after Draco and I became close"

"Of course. I knew his name would pop up sometime," Ron spat

"What have you got against Draco anyway?" I asked, getting up from the bed

"Thing is, Hermione, I've never trusted the little fucker! I hated him! Slimely, rich, snobby little pussy. I hated him and I always will, even though he's now dead, I will hate him forever! And your daughter, who has his blood in her veins, will be a constant reminder of him!"

"Where is Elizabeth?" I asked again

"Like I said, I don't know. We're sending a few Death Eaters around to Grimmauld's Place to get her for you, though I would disagree," he spat, "I don't need a reminder of Malfoy"

I leapt over and stood before him. He jumped back in fright

"And yet, here you here, Ronald, working for his father! Elizabeth is my daughter! And I don't care if Lucius hates me, but Elizabeth is his granddaughter, whether he likes it or not. I can't believe you, Ron! You are more pathetic than I ever thought!"

"Now, now, no need for that talk"

"And yes there is. There is need for that talk! You join the Death Eaters, destroyed our lives and want me to fall into your arms, while you talk about having my daughter killed. Go fuck yourself!"

I was in a rage and before I could control myself, I slapped Ron right across the cheek. The sound thundered around the room, as Ron stumbled back, my hand imprinted on his cheek

"Seriously, you are pathetic, Ronald"

I turned to left and went to open the door, but didn't succeed. I faced Ron, who was still standing in his position when I slapped him

"Open the door," I growled

"No"

"Open the door, please"

"No"

"Open the door, please, you dickhead"

"How about no again?"

"If you don't open the door…"

"What are you going to do, Hermione? You have no wand. I do. And you're in no position to argue. You're here forever"

"Oh like hell I am"

"It's true. We won the battle. Even as we speak, the Death Eaters are taking over"

"What do you mean?"

"Soon, the world will belong to us. By the end of say, maybe tomorrow or a few days later, England will belong to us"

"No"

"Everyone will crumble under our power. Master Lucius is heading to the Ministry of Magic to take over right now. Everything will belong to us once that happens"

"No"

"And as for the Order of the Phoenix? Our personal slaves and possible entertainment. You know, we might torture one of them if we get bored. Maybe we could start with Potter first"

"No!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground, as the tears began to fall. It was becoming too much for me. Draco was dead and it wouldn't be long before Elizabeth soon died as well. Lucius was taking over the Ministry of Magic. The Death Eaters were taking over England. What Ron was telling me was true. I knew it. I could see it in his eyes he wasn't lying. I also knew from the memories of the last battle and the feeling of loneliness. I was now alone in this world. All I know of Harry is that he's alive, but I don't know how much longer. I know nothing about Ginny's state or anyone else's for that matter

We had truly lost and I felt truly alone

"Well, it won't be too bad for you," said Ron, "Since you're my slave, so you'll have it better than anyone else"

I looked up at him

"Even though I'll have it better than anyone else, it changes nothing between us. I'm still standing by what I said earlier"

Ron walked over to me and knelt down

"You're gonna be here for a very long time. Sooner or later, it will change between us. When you realize that neither Draco or Elizabeth will be coming back, you will find that you are truly alone, with no-one to turn to at all"

"That's a nice game you're playing, Ron, but I'm not interested at all. Draco and Elizabeth will always have a place in my heart"

"We'll see. All in due time, Hermione. Now, I have matters to attend to"

And with that, he Apparated from the room, leaving me there to cry, as a wave of uncertainty, emotions and memories overcame me

What can I do now?

We have lost and I am alone

There is no one to help me at all

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Chapter III

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**HARRY**

A loud thud and a sudden pain woke me up. The ringing pain was in my head. It felt like I had been struck with something hard. I realized I was lying down and went to sit up, but a clanking sound made my stop. My vision cleared up for me to see my wrists clapped in iron chains

"What the hell?"

I sat up and looked at the chains, before following them to the wall. I looked around, trying to see, but it was dark all around me. A light appeared and shined in my face. I raised a hand to block it out, but it was too bright

"Oh good, Potty, you're awake"

That voice! I knew it! Blond hair glimmered at me through the dark, as Lucius Malfoy stepped before me and knelt down

"Perfect"

"What's going on?"

"Hasn't it sunk in yet?"

I looked down at the chains again. Now it came back to me. We had lost the fight against the Death Eaters. The last thing I remember was the Malfoy Manor on fire, with Draco inside, as Lucius said that the Death Eaters were now taking over

I couldn't believe it! We had lost!

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"Oh never you mind"

"What will become of us?"

"Slaves. And since you murdered Severus-"

"He sent my parents to their deaths. It's only fair I returned the favour"

My head struck the cool, concrete ground. Lucius lowered his fist

"You murdered Severus Snape. So now, you will become my personal slave"

"Hey, Lucius, go fuck yourself"

This time, I stopped my head from hitting the ground

"You never learn, do you, Potter?"

"No, never"

"Suit yourself"

"Now, where is everyone else?"

"For me to know and you to find out"

I lunged at him, but the chains stopped me, as he stepped back without fear

"Where are they?" I demanded

"Calm down, Potter, calm down. You'll soon find out"

"I hope you haven't hurt them or I swear, Lucius"

"You'll do what?"

I gritted my teeth and sank back against the wall. The chains fell around me, before being lifted up on their own accord

"Come on, Potter, we have work to do"

"I won't help you"

"Come now, Potter!"

I was yanked onto my feet, as Lucius raised his wand

"You are better to me alive than dead, so play along, Potter"

I glared at him, as he removed my glasses and threw them down, before shattering them

"You don't need them"

"Then how the fuck am I suppose to help you, you fucken idiot?"

"Train your eyes. Make them adjust without glasses"

"Well, that's gonna take a while, you know"

"Start now, train your eyes"

"You sound a lot like Snape. Have you started doing that when he died?"

His fist was a blur to me, as I fell to the ground. I coughed and spat out blood, before looking at a blurry Lucius

"Suppose I have to start getting used to that, right?"

"You got that right, Potter"

"Then it's better off if I was dead"

"Like I said, I won't kill you because you are more important to me alive than dead, or haven't you got that through your head yet?"

"No and it never will"

"Be warned, you will be punished if you try to commit suicide"

"Well then, I'll have to succeed first time"

But I knew I would never do that. I was trying to aggravate him, make him think about keeping me as a slave. I had to get out and see what I could do to save everyone

"I'd like to see you try, Potter. You think you are so heroic; you won't try to kill yourself. You'd rather try and save everyone than commit suicide"

"And what makes you think that? You have won, right, so there's no point in trying"

But there was. I believed there was a chance. And the only way to do that was to play along until the time was right. I got up on my feet

"I guess you're right, Lucius, there is no point. Looks like I'm here until the day I die. So let's get started, shall we?"

"Now that's a little bit better"

"I'm your slave, Lucius. There is no point in resisting"

But he couldn't kill me, so I had a slight advantage there. If I didn't get caught, then maybe I had a chance of getting us all out of this hellhole

"Come now, Potter. We shall go torture someone"

"And who is that someone?"

Lucius flicked his wrist and shined the light over the far corner. I saw a glint of red hair and gasped

"Not Ginny!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Chapter IV

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hermione stood out on the balcony, watching the sun set. She had a heavy feeling on her heart. Her one true love was dead. And her daughter was also possibly dead. All her friends had been turned into slaves and ordered not to speak to her. She sighed, as a single tear fell down her cheek and onto the railing

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Hermione whirled around to see Ron stepped out onto the balcony, his black robes rippling in the slow breeze. She nodded and looked at the sun again, as Ron walked over, before leaning on the railing

"You seem upset"

"No shit," she said with venom

"I want to help you, Hermione. I want to help you let go of your pain"

"Forget it"

"Let me help you"

"It's not happening, Ronald. You found my daughter yet?"

"Don't know how to tell you this, but…"

Hermione let out a small gasp, as the tears began to fall. Her baby girl was dead. Along with Draco. She wasn't permitted to speak with her friends. All she had left in her life was nothing. Only the cold hand of loneliness was there for her. She was alone now, trapped in the castle of the Death Eaters, as the world was being raped by Lucius. Hermione gripped the balcony railing

It had been four days now and already, Hermione wanted out. Not just out of the castle and away from Ron, but out of this world. If Draco and Elizabeth were indeed dead, there was no hope left for her. And there was no hope for her. Two of the people she loved the most were gone, struck down by the cruel hand of fate

Hermione only had Draco back with her for a few months, until he fell at the hands of his father. And now that Elizabeth was gone…

"Hermione, no!"

Ron lunged over and grabbed Hermione around the waist, pulling her away from the railing, as she screamed and pounded at his arms

"You're not jumping. That's a fifty-story drop! Are you insane?!"

"Better than being alive!"

"Calm down!"

"No!"

Ron let go of Hermione and reached into his robes, before flicking his wand out

"_Stupefy_"

Hermione keeled over, landing at his feet, as he sighed and tucked his wand away. He bent down and picked her up, before carrying her inside

"I'm sorry, pet, I wish I didn't have to do that, but I didn't want you to commit suicide"

He laid her down on the bed

"You are very beautiful, Hermione. You've blossomed into a beautiful woman. I only wished you were mine"

He bent over and planted a kiss on her cheek, before leaving the room

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Two days passed before Hermione woke up, only to see Ron standing at the end of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up

"I hope that's not going to happen everyday, where you stun me, because if it does, then it's better off that I do jump off the balcony"

"Only if you give me no choice, such as attempting to jump off the balcony"

"Well, get used to it. God, I'm hating it here already"

"Do you want to move?"

"Not to another room, no. I want out of this castle"

"Well, you are allow to roam around the castle grounds, as long as someone is with you, such as a Death Eater of course"

"And let me guess, that is going to be you?"

"Well, do you want to go for a walk outside?"

Hermione didn't answer

"You've been in here for six days now, tormenting yourself"

"Gee, I wonder why"

"Go for a walk"

It was a while before Hermione answered

"Fine"

She got up from the bed and swiftly left the room, as Ron followed. He caught up with her and led the way out of the castle, before letting Hermione go in front. She wandered around in the gardens, admiring all the flowers, even the weirdly shaped ones she was used to seeing at Hogwarts. A butterfly flew over and landed on a flower in front of her. She marvelled at the colours of its wings, before it took off and flew away. Hermione watched it fly, sadness overcoming her again. She wished she could fly away like a butterfly, but there was never a chance. Never anymore now

"Come on, now, let's go," said Ron

Over the next week, Hermione went for frequent walks in the castle grounds, taking in every part of it, trying to find a way out, only to find nothing. Most of the time, Ron accompanied her and if not him, then usually another Death Eater would supervise her. Hermione didn't know what the fuss was about. It wasn't like she could escape. And if she did, she wouldn't get very far. She was only being treated right because she belonged to Ron and wouldn't be harmed. If she tried to escape and got caught, given her Muggle-born status, Lucius would execute her on the spot and that was something she wasn't looking forward to

After another walk in the gardens, Hermione headed back to her room, only to find Ron there. He smiled when she walked in

"What are you doing here?"

"I have good news"

Hermione's spirits lifted slightly. Maybe they found Elizabeth alive. One could only hope. But her spirits died when she spied the small box in his hand

"What is in that?"

"I have permission from the Lord of Death Eaters himself to have your hand in marriage"

A few minutes passed before realization dawned on Hermione

"What?"

"You and I are going to be married in a small ceremony in two days"

"No, this isn't right"

"I only want to make you happy. I was hoping something like this would"

"No, no, no, this can't be happening"

"I'm really looking forward to it. Aren't you?"

"NO!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Two days later, Hermione and Ron were married. After the initial news, Hermione screamed and attempted to kill Ron, but he subdued her, before visiting Lucius again. Hermione was given a choice: marriage or death. She'd rather death any day, but decided to go with marriage. It was safer, even though it made her even sadder

Ron tried everything he could to make her happy, but was failing miserably. She just took no notice in him, preferring to stand out on the balcony or go for walks in the gardens. And every night, Ron would be pouring over spell books, trying to find a way to make her happy again

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**WARWICK**

Which brings us to here now. We're going ahead two years after the final battle. And during that time, I had been carrying out my own little raids on Death Eaters around the place, creating some chaos and stress for Lucius. Where we're picking up from is about three weeks before I stopped attacking. Why did I do that? I'm not telling

So, let's recap what has happened so far. I shall do this every now and again, just to keep you up to speed

Okay, Draco's dead. We all know that one. He perished in the fire. Hermione became Ron's slave, even though she hasn't done any slave work and is treated better than everyone else. She's merely there as a prize, something to show off to the world

Harry, Ginny and everyone else are slaves, with Harry as Lucius' personal slave. Now, remember when Harry was there to see Ginny get tortured. Well, he had to watch it. Lucius even forced him to torture her himself. But as soon as Harry had a wand in his hand, twelve other Death Eaters arrived and made sure he did the deed. But since he refused to torture Ginny, Harry was punished. I don't know what the punishment was, but I don't think it was very good

Now, you're wondering 'How does he know all this?'

I have my sources, don't you worry about that. Okay, I'll tell you. I travel around in the villages, visiting pubs and hearing all the gossip. Usually you find a couple of Death Eaters who are right in Lucius' circle. When they're drunk and when you have really good hearing like me, you can hear all sorts of things. That's how I found out about Hermione and Ron's wedding. That's how I found about Harry's ordeal with Ginny and Lucius

Pretty bad, don't you reckon?

Now, I can't sit here all night and tell you everything, so stop buying me drinks. Where were we? Oh yeah, two years after the wedding. I think that was pretty harsh, forcing Hermione into marriage two weeks after Draco died. Moving on

Who will narrate next?

Only you can find out. I already know. And now, I will go and leave you to wonder, but I will return with another recap. Right now, I'm leaving the pub and heading back home to tend to Elizabeth. That's right, she's alive still. Remember, I got to her before the Death Eaters did, so really, they're lying. I've had her all along

Okay, I'll go now. It's going to be a fun walk home

Until next time

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Chapter V

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Ronald, wake up!"

Ron shot up in his bed. He blinked rapidly to remove the sleep from his eyes, before focusing on Lucius

"What's wrong?"

"Some of our followers have been attacked"

"What?"

"Get out of bed and follow me"

Ron leapt out of bed and threw on a robe, before tying his shoulder-length hair back and leaving the room with Lucius. Soon after they left, Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. Although they were married, Hermione had demanded her own bed, refusing to sleep with Ron at all

She got out of bed and slowly walked over to the window. She had heard what Lucius had said

"_Could it be true? Could Draco still be alive? Why has it taken him this long?"_

By now Ron and Lucius had left the castle. If several of the Death Eaters indeed had been attacked, then there would only be a few left in the castle. Hermione left the window and headed over to the door. Much to her surprise, she found it was unlocked. She was about to leave the room, when she heard a grinding sound. Spinning around, she saw a door opening up in the wall. Cautiously, Hermione walked over, as Ginny stepped through the door

"Oh my God, Ginny, what are you doing here? How did you know?"

Ginny raced over and gave Hermione a bone-crushing hug, before stepping back

"Two years, Hermione. For the first time in two years, we can actually talk to each other"

"What exactly is going on?"

"From what I heard, about three Death Eaters were attacked in Hogsmeade. Nearly all the Death Eaters in this castle have gone to investigate"

"So what can we do now?"

"Well, we could use the secret passageways here"

"How did you find out about them?"

"Crabbe. Once he gets drunk, you know everything, sort of"

"And that's how you found out?"

"Yeah, took me a while to get him drunk. About twenty minutes. He can really down those drinks real quick"

"Is this the only one?"

Ginny gave her a strange look

"And I thought you were the smart one. Of course there's more. There's another one I know about. It leads to the gardens, but I don't know what much good that will do you"

"How do you access that?"

"Go to the kitchen on the fourth floor. You know how you've got the seven stoves, right, well the seven one is the entrance"

"Run that through me again"

"The seventh stove. It works, but if you use the knobs a certain way, you can open up the passageway. I think its left front, right rear, left front twice, right front and finally left rear three times. Just give them a tap with a wand and hey presto"

"And where does that one led to?"

"Main living room. I have the room next door, which is how I can get there"

"So, have you been hearing anything lately?"

"Apart from this new attacker, no"

"How is everyone going?"

"Well, you know how we're not allowed to talk to each other, but yeah, everyone is fine. Harry has been used by Lucius as a way of showing his supremacy. I think the idea is that is everyone sees that Harry has lost, then they've lost"

"We need a way of communicating with each other without Lucius or Ron finding out"

"How is Ron going?"

"Being the same fool as he was two years ago"

"Nothing unusual"

"Wait, I think everyone's coming back. I can hear voices"

"Oh shit, I gotta go. Maybe we can talk again"

"Yeah, okay. Just go, I don't want to see you get hurt"

Ginny hurried into the secret passageway and left, as the door closed. Just as it clicked into place, the door burst open and Ron walked in

"Oh, what are you doing awake?"

"I heard you leave. I have been wondering what's been happening"

"Three Death Eaters were attacked. All of them were killed. One of them I think had been killed by a vampire, guessing from the bite marks. But it was a one-man job"

Hermione's spirits sank. It wasn't Draco

"Doesn't make any sense," Ron continued, "We have all the vampires on our side. Why would one of them attack us?"

"Maybe not all of them are on your side," said Hermione, "Maybe there's one you missed"

"Impossible"

"Not everything is impossible"

"Oh really?"

"Except for you"

"Whoever this person won't last very long. We will hunt him or her down and wipe them out, so they can never threaten us again"

"Isn't that idea of wiping someone out? So they don't threaten you again?"

"Shut up"

"No, I'll keep talking as long as I want, Ronald"

"I don't have time to argue with you"

"Fine, I can't bothered wasting my time with you"

"Well, let's face it, Hermione, you're gonna be here for a very long time, whether you like it or not, so get used to it!"

With that, he turned away and got into bed, leaving Hermione to think about what he had just said. It was about another twenty minutes before she too went to bed, thinking about the harsh reality she was in

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. Chapter VI

**Yes, I know, it's been a while since I last updated, so as a little treat, I'm giving you a double chapter update! Enjoy**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The doors swung open and two Death Eaters stepped into the pub, before seeing three others of their group and swaggered over, as the waitress came over to them

"What would it be?" she asked

"I'll have a Firewhisky, actually, one for all of us and make it fast"

The waitress hurried off to carry out the order, as the Death Eaters spoke amongst themselves

"This is the good life. You can do whatever you want and all the cool things you get to do," said one, "I love this. I get what I want and when I want"

"Yeah, I agree. I love telling people what to do. It's fucken sweet"

The waitress returned with their drinks, before hurrying off before they could ask more from her

"Oh yeah, that hits the spot," said a Death Eater, smacking his lips

"So, what does the Lord Lucius want us to do?"

"Have fun like we're suppose to, torture some people, kill them if they annoy us, but other than that, not really much else"

"I know I've got some rustling up to do," said another Death Eater, "Someone hasn't paid their protection money, so I'm gonna head over and see why"

"Have fun with that"

"Don't worry, I always do"

"Hey, waitress, we'll all have another Firewhisky straight up!"

She returned with more drinks and placed them down, before hurrying off again. The Death Eaters raised them and chinked them together

"To the Death Eaters and to Lord Lucius!"

They downed the whiskey and slammed the glasses down

"So, you lot are so proud of being Death Eaters, right?" asked a voice

The Death Eaters looked around, as a person stood up from the bar and turned around. His hood hid his face. The Death Eaters all got up and drew their wands

"Yeah, so what? You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm against the Death Eaters and I will do anything to stop you"

"As if," said another Death Eater, "There's five of us and one of you"

"As always, you Death Eaters underestimate the power of one"

The person moved at high speeds, moving so fast the Death Eaters didn't have time to react, as one of them was thrown across the room and slammed against the wall. The person grabbed a Death Eater by the arm and kicked him in the face, before dropping and sweeping his legs out

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green and red beams struck the wall, as the person grabbed a third Death Eater by his hood and slung him around like a rag doll, throwing him across the room and into a wall, as the two remaining Death Eaters fired spells at the offender. He leapt over the bar, as spells ripped through the wood. He grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and tossed over the wrecked bar. The bottle was destroyed, but the person raced out from behind the bar and lunged at the Death Eaters. He kicked one down, before spinning around and grabbed the last Death Eater, before throwing him into the ceiling. The Death Eater crashed into the floor and stayed still

"Too slow, the lot of you"

The person straightened when he felt two wands pressing against the back of his neck

"Don't even try it, fool," said a Death Eater, "Or we'll just obliterate you"

The person sighed

"You people have to remember that even though you have a wand point blank against my neck," he said, "A human is no match for a vampire!"

Before the Death Eaters could react, the vampire had ducked and spun around, reaching into his robes. With one sweep of his arm, he had sliced one Death Eater in half, before rising and kicking the other in the face. The Death Eater raised his wand, but the vampire sliced his arm off, spraying blood everywhere. The Death Eater cried out, as the vampire finished him off by slashing him across the chest. The Death Eater dropped, as Warwick wiped the blood off his sword and sheathed it

"My work here is done"

He left the pub and began walking back home, when two Death Eaters stepped in front of him

"Where do you think you're going, vampire?"

"Going home"

"Really? Or going to kill more Death Eaters?"

Warwick gripped his sword inside his robes

"I am not that vampire who is causing problems"

"Yeah, but how do we know that?"

"You don't"

Warwick quickly drew his sword and sliced upwards, before slashing across. Both Death Eaters dropped, dead from their chest and throat wounds respectively. Warwick sheathed his sword and continued his journey home. Once he arrived home, he locked the door, before placing his sword up on the bookshelf for easy access

Warwick then headed upstairs and opened a bedroom door slowly. He saw that young Elizabeth Malfoy was still asleep. Smiling, he closed the door, before going to another room. He walked inside, as the occupant in the bed looked up at him

"What's the verdict, Doc? Can I leave the bed now?"

"Not yet," answered Warwick, "Give it another week and we'll see if you can leave the bed"

"I seriously can't wait. I want to get moving"

"Well, your injuries are pretty serious. There's going to be some intense therapy happening for the next few years, just so we can get you into shape"

The occupant smiled

"When can I see my daughter?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me, Warwick"

"Alright, now get some rest, Draco"

He rolled his eyes

"I'm been having a rest for the last two years"

"True, but I need you to be energized for the therapy"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it"

Warwick clapped Draco on the shoulder, before getting up and leaving. Draco sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep once again

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Chapter VII

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Dammit! I'm sick of this vampire!" cried Lucius

Ron was standing behind him, keeping out of the way in case Lucius lost it. Two other Death Eaters were standing nearby. They had been the ones who had told Lucius the news about Warwick's latest attack: four Death Eaters had been killed and another three were left injured. Over the last three months, a total of thirty-five Death Eaters had been slain by Warwick and about a dozen were left injured or hospitalised. Understandably, it was infuriating Lucius

"What do you want us to do?" asked a Death Eater

"You? I want you to do nothing. Well, nothing yet. Come here and I will tell you what I want you to do"

The Death Eaters walked over to Lucius' desk and bowed, before looking up at him

"You know, I don't like bad news. I don't like bad news at all"

"But, please Master"

Lucius drew his wand and flicked his wrist. A trapdoor opened up beneath the pair and dropped them down into a chamber beneath the office. The trapdoor closed up, as the sounds of screaming and ripping came up into the office

"Oh well, it was time to feed the Acromantulas anyway," said Lucius

Ron looked at the trapdoor in fear. He had always feared stepping onto the trapdoor, in case Lucius was annoyed with him. But Lucius was never angry with him. He didn't know why, but Lucius favoured him over everyone else

Lucius looked back at Ron and motioned for him to come over

"What do you want from me, Master?"

"I want you to hunt down and kill this vampire. Take as many Death Eaters with you as you want, but the main priority is to wipe this threat out. I can't have this in my empire. You understand"

"Of course, Master"

"Oh and Ron, make sure you kill him nice and slow"

"Yes, Master"

Ron turned around and left the room, as Lucius faced the large window, staring out at the night sky. He had come a long way since first joining the Death Eaters all those years back. He had joined out of fear of Voldemort, since Voldemort had threatened his family because he was a pureblood. But over the years, Lucius came to enjoy his life in the Death Eaters. He loved the thought of having so much power in his hands, with all the Dark Artefacts he gained. Only seven years after becoming a Death Eater, Lucius was inducted into Voldemort's inner circle, a privilege many Dark wizards sought after. Lucius had gained more knowledge and power from this induction and hoped his son, Draco, would follow in his footsteps. But he was disappointed when Draco turned against him and joined the Order of the Phoenix. It had been two years since the pair last duelled, in which Lucius won and left his son behind to die in the inferno. And now, Lucius had become the leader of the Death Eaters, taking over Voldemort's place and leading the world into a world of darkness. No one would challenge him or they would face death. And now, this vampire was causing some problems for him. Lucius' mind trailed away from the vampire and to his baby granddaughter. He didn't know anything about her until Ron told him. Following the inferno, Lucius had Death Eaters search for Elizabeth, but he could never find her. Despite the fact she was a half-blood, Elizabeth was still a Malfoy and Lucius wanted her to grow up within the Death Eaters and learn all about the Dark Arts. In a sense, Lucius wanted his granddaughter to become a replacement for his worthless son. But she had never been found and after two years, he had little hope. She would most likely be dead now, as she was left without Draco and Hermione

Lucius turned away from the window and sat down at his desk, before grabbing a book about the Dart Arts to read to ease his mind

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Warwick looked down on the building in the clearing. Already he had seen about twelve Death Eaters patrolling the area, but he knew he could get past them easily. A few days earlier, he had talk about some people being taken away into the mountains for execution, all because they refused to accept Lucius as their leader. After some snooping around, he found the building where it was to happen and decided to strike at night

Warwick climbed down the tree and headed towards the building. He ducked down and hid behind a tree, as a beam of light washed over them. The light passed on and he slipped out and kept going. He reached the area and hid behind another tree, before looking out and scoping the place out. He saw a Death Eater standing by himself and smiled. He climbed up the tree and moved silently along the branches, moving from one tree to the other, until he reached the Death Eater. He dropped down silently behind him and crept up. In one swift move, Warwick had grabbed the Death Eater and sank his fangs into his throat. The Death Eater fell limp, as Warwick drained him, before carrying his body into the forest and hiding it. He returned to the building and went around the corner, where a Death Eater was walking away from him. Warwick snuck up behind him and drew his sword. The Death Eater began to turn around, but Warwick lunged and impaled him. He sheathed his sword, grabbed the body and leapt up onto the roof, before laying the body down

He walked along the roof and reached the door, where two Death Eaters were. He drew his sword and leapt down, slicing one Death Eater in perfect halves, before whirling around and sinking the blade into the other Death Eater's stomach. After removing and sheathing his sword, Warwick quietly opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes were about to get used to the complete darkness of the building, as several bright lights flashed onto him

"Get him!" cried a voice

A net laden with weights dropped onto Warwick, pinning him to the floor, as his sword was taken away from him. Warwick looked around and saw five Death Eaters standing over him, wands trained upon him. He could see the prisoners kept in the corner, as Ron walked towards him

"Finally, we have caught the offender," he gloated

Warwick saw it was useless to resist

"Bind him," Ron ordered

Ropes appeared around Warwick's hands and feet, as the net was removed

"We knew you would come, vampire, and we were right," said Ron, "And now, we have the one and only resistance, at the cost of several deaths"

Ron picked up the sword and unsheathed it

"Nice sword. I hope you don't mind if I take this, do you?"

Warwick didn't answer. The smile faded on Ron's face

"And I hoping we get to have a lovely chat. Kill him"

Ron walked away, as the Death Eaters all raised their wands

"_Avada-_"

Warwick braced himself for the oncoming death, as his fingers threaded themselves into the rope

"-_Kedavra!_"

Warwick disappeared, as five green beams struck the ground where he had been a second before. They all looked around, as Warwick dropped from the air and landed on two of them. The other three raised their wands, but he threw his knife into the chest of one. The last two watched their fellow Death Eater drop; as Warwick left the building, turn into a cloud of bats and fly away into the night sky

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. Chapter VIII

**Thank you all for the reviews! Thank you. And on with the show!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**WARWICK**

Okay, that was way too close. I did not see the trap. And I lost my sword. Damn it, I've had that sword for a long time and now bloody Ron's got it!

Okay, I've calmed down now, don't panic, I'm fine. Now as I look at it, I guess those Death Eaters made sure they spoke loud enough for me to hear them across the room amongst the normal chaotic noises of the a pub. I had nearly lost my life back there. If I hadn't managed to free my hands in time, it gives me shudders just thinking about it

So, where are we now?

I waited a while before my next attack. And I made sure it was a good one, as it was going to be my last one for a while. Why? The answer is Draco. I need to get his body and mind ready for the upcoming battle that will happen

I see you're all surprised to see that Draco is alive. Here's the story

When Malfoy Manor was on fire, I knew Draco was still inside, so I headed into the burning building and found him unconscious, but alive. I took him back home, where he has spent the last two years in a coma, recovering from his injuries

Now, let's fast-forward three years to the actual story. Everything has been a preview to bring you up to date on what has been happening before now

This is where the story begins, a total of five years since the Death Eaters won

Let's begin

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Five years I have reigned," said Lucius

He was staring out his window, watching the rain pour. Ron was standing behind him, resting on Warwick's sword. Ever since he had taken the sword from the vampire, Ron had been training himself to use it and he had proved to be an excellent swordsman. Lucius had been impressed with the result

"I feel that we should do something to celebrate our five years of control"

He turned around and sat at his desk

"What do you think, Ron?"

"We could throw a big bash for the people," Ron answered, "Have them celebrate our five years in control"

"But what kind of party would these people want?"

"Something that glorifies the Death Eaters"

"A whole day of partying for everyone, perhaps. Have all the pubs open and the drinks free for the people, maybe?"

"Sounds good to me"

"After all, we deserve to celebrate. We have brought our numbers back up, ever since you killed the vampire plaguing us. Over the last three years since his death, we have expanded, spreading our empire"

"When shall we start?"

"Two days time, I believe. That will be enough. Go and prepare"

Ron bowed and left the office, as a Death Eater joined him

"So, what's happening?"

"We're going to throw a party for everyone in two days to celebrate our five years in control"

"Why a party? Can't we just kill people?"

"Rolf, murderous as you are, we can't just kill people. Or at least, I don't"

"So?"

Ron stopped Rolf by holding the unsheathed sword in front of him

"Unless you want to die by either my blade or Lucius' hand, do as you're told. Your parents would be ashamed if they saw you disobeying Lucius"

"Who cares about my parents? They were weak"

"And they've passed that trait onto you, Rolf. Now leave"

Rolf muttered under his breath and left, as Ron sheathed the sword, before heading back to his room, where he found Hermione out on the balcony. She didn't turn around when he entered the room

"Guess what"

"I hate guessing games"

"We will be throwing a party in two days for everyone"

"Here or out there?"

"Don't know for sure yet, but it will be to celebrate five years in power"

"Five years, it's been that long? Where have they gone?"

"The pubs will be open all day and the drinks will be free. Everyone will be able to enjoy themselves for a day"

"That's nice. I guess all of us stay here then"

"If you want me to, I can ask Lucius if we can let you all out for a day?"

"For once, Ron, you're doing something for everyone, not yourself"

Hermione walked into the room and headed for the door

"I'm going for a walk"

"Okay"

Hermione left the room, as Ron walked out onto the balcony. The wind blew through his long hair, as he saw Hermione walking out into the garden with a bodyguard

"Let's hope you will enjoy yourself, Hermione," he said

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"PARTY!"

Several of the Death Eaters were laughing drunkenly, as they ordered more drinks

"Party tomorrow night, in the streets," said a Death Eater, "I can't wait"

"All you can drink, eat and all the women there for the picking," said another

"Is there a party happening?" asked a third

"Haven't you been awake? Of course there is, Lucius is throwing one"

"But why is he throwing a party for everyone?"

"To celebrate five years in power. It's going to be a sweet party. First one in a long time. More drinks!"

The Death Eaters downed their Firewhisky, all except for one. He took a small sip of his drink, as his comrades banged their glasses on the table

"Come on, Donald, drink up. Get ready for the party tomorrow"

"I hate to spoil this for you, but there is no party"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, there won't be a party for you"

The Death Eaters were all blasted off their chairs by a white light, as 'Donald' got up. The people who were sober all began to leave the pub quickly, as 'Donald' removed his hood, as his features began to change. His messy black hair grew lighter, changing into slick, blond hair, as his brown eyes turned into greyish-blue. Once the Polyjuice Potion had worn off, Donald had turned into Draco

"No, it can't be," cried a Death Eater, "You're dead!"

"I was dead," said Draco, "But now, so are you"

A green light shot out from Draco's wand and struck the Death Eater. He fell dead to the floor, as Draco whirled around and struck another Death Eater with the Stupefy spell. The other four Death Eaters raised their wands, as Draco faced them

"_Avada Kedavra!_" they cried together

Draco flicked his wrist and a table flew up in front of him, taking all four blasts. The table fell, as Draco knocked them back with a sweep of his arm. With another flick of his wrist, he had bonded them together with an Anti-Apparation Jinx

"Now to do something with you all," Draco said

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lucius and Ron arrived at the pub about an hour after the fight. They found one Death Eater dead, another unconscious, while the other four were also unconscious, tied together and suspended upside down from the chandelier. A note was attached to one of the Death Eaters. Lucius walked over and grabbed the note, as Ron kept an eye out

"Death will come to those who stand in the way of revenge. I will destroy everyone who sides with the Death Eaters, but my true revenge lays with Lucius Malfoy"

There was no signature. Lucius scrunched up the note

"Master"

Lucius spun around and followed Ron's gaze. There was an image scratched into the wall. It was an image of a dragon and the initials 'DM' where scratched beneath this. Lucius opened the note, re-read it and looked back to the image

"Master?"

"No, it's not possible"

"What is it?"

"It's not possible! It can't be happening!"

"Master, what is wrong?"

"Draco is alive. He's the one who did this"

"But Draco is dead. I watched as you killed him"

"I didn't kill him, I just injured him badly. I hoped the fire would kill him, but it seems he has escaped from the blaze"

Lucius looked at Ron

"There's a slight change in plans. The party goes ahead, but we will Death Eaters around to either capture or kill Draco"

"Yes, Master"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	9. Chapter IX

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**HARRY**

A party was going to be held in the streets in Hogsmeade tonight. I didn't know what plan Lucius had running and I didn't know if I would be attending this party either. But what use would I be to Lucius at a party. He had used me to his fullest extent over the last five years. Once people had saw that I, the one who had defeated Voldemort, had been defeated in battle by Lucius, they fell swiftly under his control, unable to fight back anymore. It was too hopeless. If there were a slightest hint of resistant, Lucius would wait for the full moon to rise and send in his pack of werewolves to deal with the tiny rebellion. Most of the time, there were no survivors

I was walking around the living room, with no orders, when I saw Ginny walk past me. As usual, we weren't allowed to talk to each other, but I saw her slightly motion towards the kitchen. I looked around and saw there was no one around, before following her to the kitchen

"Make this quick," I said, "Lucius might be coming back soon"

Even though we weren't allowed to talk to each other, every now and again, we would make sure the coast was clear before we slipped each other notes or something

"You know about the party Lucius is holding?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I've heard that the Shrieking Shack is going to be opened"

"What do you mean 'opened'? It's never been closed, no ones brave enough to venture there. But you and I know all about the Shrieking Shack"

"Well, a few years back, several Death Eaters went there and cleaned the place out, tidying it up and removing any jinxes"

"Like there was any," I said

"And Lucius is opening it to the public, so they can all go there"

"What I'm failing to see is Lucius' plan. All of a sudden, he's declaring a party for the public. He wouldn't do that unless he's scheming something"

"Same here, but I think you have to convince him to let you go, so you can find out"

"We can't help anyone. All we can do is watch"

"But this should be the start of something"

"Like what?"

"A resistance from within the castle"

"You think this party can help you like that?"

Ginny smiled

"We can only wait and see. Now go"

I nodded and left the kitchen. A few minutes later, Ginny left and headed downstairs, as Lucius and Ron, flanked by about five Death Eaters, came down the stairs. I pretended I was cleaning out the fireplace as they spoke quietly amongst themselves. I couldn't hear much, but I did hear something about "werewolves", "spiders" and "positions". Then, I had a feeling they were getting suspicious of me, because they stopped talking

"Potter, what are you doing?" snapped Lucius

"Cleaning out the fireplace," I answered

I showed him the bucket half-full with ash

"Very well. Leave us now"

I bowed and quickly left the room. They were planning something and I want to find out what exactly they're planning

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After much convincing, I managed to get Lucius to let me come to the party, although I would be closely watched. Ha, what can I do? I have no wand and no one else will be there, so I can't talk to anyone

But the party wasn't too bad. There were fireworks, people getting drunk, loud laughter in the air and a good spirit about. I could see several Death Eaters walking around in groups, only a few of them joining in the fun, while the others remained as guards. A throne suddenly flew overhead, controlled by Lucius. He rose higher in the sky, as fireworks exploded behind him, highlighting him

"Welcome everyone to our fifth year in control," cried Lucius, "But while this celebration may be about us, in truth, it's about you people. Now enjoy yourselves and if you want to join a real party, come to the Shrieking Shack"

He zoomed off, as everyone really got into the festive spirit. I headed towards the Shrieking Shack and arrived there to see many people entering the place. With my bodyguards just behind me, I walked in

"Whoa"

The massive lights were as bright as the sun. The Shrieking Shack didn't look so shabby. It looked more like a mansion than a shack. I walked around for a while, as Lucius appeared on the balcony, flanked by bodyguards, including Ron. I was also surprised to see Hermione standing next to him

"Potter, come here"

I sighed and headed up the stairs to stand next to Lucius

"Yes?"

"You will watch this"

The doors closed silently, as the music died

"Everyone, listen in," said Lucius

The partygoers stopped their partying and looked up at Lucius. As the silence grew, I could a creaking sound overhead. There was something heavy in the rooms above. I didn't like this at all

"You all have a choice now," continued Lucius, "Join me or lose your family"

As he spoke, Death Eater began appearing around the people, wands outstretched

"As you walked into the room, there was a DNA Detector in the doors. Now, I have a list of your names and your families. Right now, as we speak, there are a group of werewolves at your homes, awaiting my command"

Murmurs swept throughout the former partygoers

"Now you have a choice. Join me or lose your families. I have another list here for those who want to join the Death Eaters"

"You bastard!" cried a voice

"Kill him," Lucius said calmly

A Death Eater walked towards the person. The person screamed in pain, as blood was sprayed on everyone else. The Death Eater turned around to reveal Fenrir Greyback, blood running down his chin. But there was something else that made me surprised

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**DRACO**

Before the party… 

"I have some news," said Warwick

I looked up from the newspaper

"Lucius is holding a party for the people"

"Yeah I know," I said

I pointed to the front cover of the _Daily Prophet_

"Oh"

"What do you reckon we should do?"

"Well, Lucius is obviously planning something. So I say we go there and find out what the plan is and see if we can stop it"

Warwick reached into his robes and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, before lighting one up and breathing out a stream of smoke

"Um, Warwick, since when did you start smoking?"

"Well, for starters, I know they won't kill me, two, it kills the blood cravings and finally, I can do this"

He took a puff on the cigarette, before breathing out one large smoke ring, followed by several small smoke rings which floated through the large ring

"Pretty cool hey?"

"Yeah, cool, just don't do that around my daughter, okay?"

"I never have, Draco"

I held out my left arm and curled my silver fingers. In the Mansion fire, my left arm was badly burnt. Warwick did all he could, but my arm was too damaged, so he amputated it, before doing a spell that Voldemort had once done to Wormtail, where he gave him a silver hand. In my case, I received a silver arm from the elbow down. It was kinda cool, as my silver arm is stronger than my right arm and can crush certain items easily. And for reason, I was always staring at it, flexing my fingers

"Got a plan, Draconius?"

"It's Draco"

"Okay, sorry. Got a plan?"

"We're going to a party"

"Sweet as. I'll bring the drinks. You can bring the party gear"

I smiled

"It's party time"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. Chapter X

**Sorry for being so late with this, I haven't had a chance to update until now. But the good news is that the next chapter will be going up tomorrow, so look out for it then. In the meantime, enjoy this latest chapter**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The party was well under way by the time the Death Eaters were able to make their patrols. They were in either pairs or groups of fours, all placed in a designated area, ordered to keep an eye out for a certain person or risk punishment. Soon, the whole of Hogsmeade was under guard, checking everyone who went in. As an extra precaution, an Anti-Apparation Jinx had been placed upon Hogsmeade, so everyone had to go by Death Eaters and their DNA Detecting Spells

"This is going to be fun," said Draco

Both he and Warwick had been watching Hogsmeade from a safe distance, keeping out of sight, while spying on the action

"So, what do we do, captain?" asked Warwick

Draco flicked his eyes past Warwick's shoulder. The vampire turned around to see a Death Eater standing behind him, wand aimed at them

"Both of you, come with me"

Warwick looked at Draco, who gave him a slight nod. Warwick spun around and lunged, taking the Death Eater down, as Draco looked back to Hogsmeade. Warwick crouched next to him a minute later, wiping blood off his lips

"He was a little bland in taste, but still good"

"Oh please, Warwick, next thing you'll be telling me is his blood type"

Draco turned to Warwick

"By the way, what is his blood type, did you get an idea?"

"Maybe A positive, could be A negative, but I'm deciding on the positive. Anyhow, any ideas on how we're getting in?"

"Well, we all know there'll be an Anti-Apparation Jinx on the place and there is the DNA Detecting Sensors. That's a new one, since they even detect through a Polyjuice Potion. Very new"

"Only a few years old"

"Whatever. But I've noticed there are a few Death Eaters who go outside of Hogsmeade. The spell doesn't get done on them if they go through a minor gate; I'm sure, since they're only minor gates. No one goes through them"

"So, what you're suggesting is that we take them out and disguise ourselves as them and hope we can get in undetected?"

"Got a better idea?"

"No, I was wondering when we would get to use the Polyjuice Potion"

He pulled out a capped vial of the potion and grinned, before tucking it back into his robes. Draco grinned and drew his wand

"Ready?"

Draco Apparated behind the Death Eaters, as Warwick turned into a cloud of bats and flew over to the group. He transformed back and landed in front of them

"What do you want, vampire?"

"_Stupefy_," said Draco

One Death Eater fell, as Warwick took out the other confused Death Eaters

"Okay, we've gotta be quick, just in case," said Warwick

They stripped two of the Death Eaters and donned their robes and masks, before finishing the potion and drinking it. A minute later, they had turned into their counter-parts. Warwick picked up a wand and pocketed it

"What do we do with them?" asked Draco

"Turn them into something"

Draco smiled and got an idea in his head. He aimed his wand at the two, half-naked men and turned them into unconscious ferrets

"What about these two?"

"This was a group, so we've got to be a group. The Imperious Curse"

Draco placed ropes around the Death Eaters, before waking them up. Warwick placed one under the Imperious Curse, as Draco did the same to the other

"Okay, let's go," said Warwick

The group headed around to an entrance, where two Death Eaters were

"Done the patrol around," said Warwick, "Now we're going in for a break"

"Need a good drink before we head back out," Draco made his puppet say

"Don't get too drunk. We might need you later for you-know-what"

The group walked inside, as Draco turned to Warwick

"Cool, I'm as famous as Voldemort. Now I'm being referred to as you-know-what. That's a classic"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"In between"

"Okay, let's get rid of these guys"

"Hang on, just before we do that, let's get some information out of them"

"Done"  
The group headed into the Three Broomsticks, before going into the toilets. Warwick placed a lock on the door and a silencing charm on the walls, as Draco placed an Anti-Apparation Jinx on the pair and letting the curse off them

"Alright, now you're gonna give us some information about this party," said Draco

"Why are you turning against the Dark Lord?" asked a Death Eater

Draco sighed

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Polyjuice Potion"

"I have something that can reverse it"

"Sweet. When did you make all this?"

"When you were supposed to do it, but didn't, so I did"

"Sorry"

"Just take it"

Both Draco and Warwick downed the green liquid. A minute later, they were back to their normal selves. The Death Eaters gasped

"It is true. The son of the Dark Lord is alive"

"No shit, idiots"

"Now, why is Lucius holding this party?" asked Warwick

"Why should we tell you?"

"You can make it easy or hard for yourselves," Warwick answered, before showing his fangs, "Make your choice, fast"

"This is one of many parties that Lucius will be holding so he can get more recruits very easily. This is a test run where he's doing it by force with the werewolves"

"And the other parties?" asked Draco

"Signing up, I think, I'm not real sure"

"Okay, that's good, now how about something from this guy," said Warwick, "Where will Lucius be doing his test run?"

The Death Eater didn't answer. Warwick growled and rested his fangs on the Death Eater's throat. The Death Eater began to sweat from fear

"At the Shrieking Shack"

Warwick looked at Draco, raising an eyebrow and got the same look in return

"Why the Shrieking Shack?"

"It's been renovated"

"Yeah, we know that, anything else?"

"It's secretive, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, it's a bit of distance to walk if you're not allowed to Apparate"

"I think that should do," said Warwick, "What now?"

Draco smiled and raised his wand

"Allow me"

When Draco and Warwick finally left the toilets, there were two new wall-mounted urinals, perfect for the line of drunks who couldn't remember the Alohormora Charm

"So, it seems we have a date at the Shrieking Shack," said Draco

"There's a whole heap of people there," noted Warwick, "How is Lucius going to force of them to join the Death Eaters?"

"Don't know, but we better hurry"

With their masks on and hoods up, the pair headed towards the Shrieking Shack and slipped inside, just as the doors were about to close

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	11. Chapter XI

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**DRACO**

We managed to slip into the Shrieking Shack and mingle with the crowd, just as the doors closed behind us. I looked up towards the balcony. There, I could see my father, Ron, Harry, a few Death Eaters and…

I couldn't believe it! She was alive!

My goddess is alive!

Hermione was standing next to Ron, looking ever so beautiful in her sky-blue dress. But why was she with Ron now? That's what I wanted to know. It looked like she wasn't, but then I saw a golden glint in the light. Looking closely, I saw it was wedding ring

But…Hermione wouldn't marry Ron…would she?

I knew she hated Ron ever since he turned against us, but the evidence was there. She had married Ron. I sighed, as Warwick tugged on my robes

"Come on, let's move…what's wrong?"

"Hermione has married Ron"

"It was a forced wedding. Don't worry, she still hates Ron, she was just forced to marry him, so don't worry about it, now let's mingle"

Warwick and I moved out of the way, as Lucius began to address the crowd, as the music died. They all looked up at Lucius, as I kept out of sight

"Everyone, listen in," said Lucius

The partygoers stopped their partying and looked up at Lucius. As the silence grew, I could a creaking sound overhead. There was something heavy in the rooms above. I didn't like this at all

"You all have a choice now," continued Lucius, "Join me or lose your family"

As he spoke, Death Eater began appearing around the people, wands outstretched. Warwick and I gave each other a look, before quickly joining the circle

"As you walked into the room, there was a DNA Detector in the doors. Now, I have a list of your names and your families. Right now, as we speak, there are a group of werewolves at your homes, awaiting my command"

Murmurs swept throughout the former partygoers

"Now you have a choice. Join me or lose your families. I have another list here for those who want to join the Death Eaters"

"You bastard!" cried a voice

"Kill him," Lucius said calmly

A Death Eater walked towards the person. The person screamed in pain, as blood was sprayed on everyone else. The Death Eater turned around to reveal Fenrir Greyback, blood running down his chin

"Fenrir," Warwick hissed silently

"What about him?" I whispered

"He killed my parents when I was only about twelve-years-old," he answered solemnly

"But doesn't he specialize in children?"

"This was before he went after children"

I decided to leave the subject alone

"Who will join me for the sake of your families?" asked Lucius

Nearly half of the people raised their hands or shouted 'yes'. Lucius nodded

"Step right up and sign up"

Ron walked forward with a list, writing down people's names. It was then I saw a glimpse of Warwick's sword hidden amongst his robes

"You know, you could have a shot at getting your sword back from the git"

"Another time. Right now is not right"

My eyes trailed over to Hermione. She was trying to hide a look of disgust, but was failing pretty badly. After five years without her by my side, I wanted to be next to her, to talk to her, to kiss her once again

"So, the rest of you don't want to save your families?" asked Lucius, "You would rather let them die for your selfishness?"

"I would rather die than join the Death Eaters," cried a wizard, "I don't know what I'm doing here"

Many others agreed. Lucius just shrugged his shoulders

"Whatever, I can handle that. You can go"

The people who had refused turned to leave, but couldn't reach the door. An unseen force was holding them back. Lucius slapped his forehead

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Those who refused are now trapped inside a little barrier they can't Apparate out of or push through. So, you're stuck there"

Lucius turned to Ron and whispered something in his ear. Ron nodded and drew his wand, before pointing it at the ceiling above the trapped people. I didn't like this at all

"Well, I was kinda wrong. You're stuck there, but not for long"

An orange beam shot out of Ron's wand and struck the ceiling. Almost immediately, it gave way, as a large Acromantula and several smaller ones (the size of a dog) came crashing down, clicking their pincers. It was the start of the blood fest. People were being ripped apart by the giant spiders. I turned to Warwick

"We can't stand here and watch"

He nodded

"I'll do something"

He slipped away, as I watched the massacre continue. Only a few people were remaining, trying to fend the Acromantulas off, but to no success. Suddenly, a red beam came flying out of the darkness and struck the railing in front of Lucius, making him jump back. The barrier fell apart, as the Acromantulas began to go on a rampage, sending friend and foe through the air, as the blood splattered on the floor. I headed towards Lucius, trying to avoid the madness. I reached the stairs and removed my mask, seeing Lucius' shock look and Hermione's and Harry's surprised look

"Hi, father, did you miss me?"

"Draco"

I whirled around, as an Acromantula came at me. I rolled out of the way, before shooting a blue beam into the spider's stomach and blasting it through the air. The Acromantula spun around and landed on Ron, taking him down. He was paralysed by fear, as the Acromantula clicked its pincers menacingly. Lucius blasted the spider away, as I made my way into the middle of the chaos, where I met up with Warwick

"Now what?"

"Well, they'll have a fun time cleaning this up, so let's go"

"Are you sure? There are still some innocents here"

"We can't find them now, we'll get caught. Our survival is more important than them right now and besides, if we both get caught, who's gonna look after Elizabeth?"

"Good point, let's go"

He blasted a hole in the wall. We quickly left, as people and giant spiders began coming through the hole. Warwick took out the remainder of the Polyjuice Potion

"Bottoms up"

We put our masks back on, as the changes happen. A minute later, we had arrived back at the minor entrance gate

"Where are the other two?" asked a Death Eater

"They passed out from the drinking," Warwick answered, "Couldn't handle it"

"Are you two alright to go on patrol?"

"Yep," I answered, "I'll be fine, but you won't be"

Before they could react, we had stunned them, before turning our backs and leaving. We walked a safe distance away, before removing our masks

"That was an excellent finish to the party," I said, "Gotta admit, it was good"

"It has to end with a bang, otherwise, it's not a good part," Warwick agreed

We gave each other hi-5s, before heading back home. When we arrived back home, I checked on Elizabeth and found her still asleep. I smiled and knelt beside her bed

"There is some good news, Lizzie," I whispered, "Mummy's alive and well. And Daddy is going to bring her back to you. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to bring her back to you"

I planted a small kiss on her cheek, before leaving the room

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	12. Chapter XII

**Hey there everyone and happy new year to you all. I know it's been a few weeks since I last updated, but I have been busy and haven't had the chance to update. Now that's aside, I bring to you another chapter of the story**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**RON**

"Curse Draco, curse him!"

Lucius was in a very bad mood. And so was I, but not as much as Lucius. He was furious. If he stayed like this for a while longer, there were going to be some deaths around the place here. Which is why I was standing in the shadows

"How did he get through the DNA Detectors? How! He's ruined my plan"

"Not entirely. We can still do it, as long as he's not around"

"And the only way we can make sure he's not around is if he's dead!"

"So, we create a trap we can lure him into"

"But how can we set a trap? And what will we use as bait?"

"His daughter?"

"She's dead"

"Or not. We thought Draco was dead. What if Elizabeth is alive and well, under his care? We could use her like we used Hermione five years ago"

"Very clever, Ron, but you forgot one thing. We don't know where he is"

"We could send out hunting parties. We have enough Death Eaters to do just that"

"You're right, I do have enough. Enough at least to find and capture Elizabeth. You can be the leader of this party"

"Very well"

"Now go and sort out your searching parties"

I bowed and left the room. Now I had the chance to hurt Draco real bad. If I could get hold of his daughter, the possibilities are endless. I know he will crumble and break down if he saw his 'precious' child under my care

But apart from that, the vampire who I was meant to kill is alive. I had a feeling he was alive, but I had no idea he was working with Draco. What scheme do they have going together? Why would a vampire care about helping Draco out at all?

I ran my finger along the sword I had taken from the vampire. It was a beautiful sword. Goblin-cast from the 12th century, but still in very good nick and very sharp. I could cut through wood very easily with this blade

But to more pressing matters. Draco is still alive and then that must mean his brat of a daughter is still alive. If Hermione ever found out, it would just kill me, to know that she knows about Draco's existence

So, there was two ways about it. Hope that Hermione doesn't know and destroy Draco or use a Memory Charm on her, in case she does know. I was considering the Memory Charm, but then I had second thoughts. I didn't want to do that to her. I didn't want to destroy her mind. But I would only use it if she knew about Draco

I headed back to my bedroom and found that Hermione wasn't there. I headed out onto the balcony and looked down at the gardens, but she wasn't there either. Panicking, I left the room and headed down to the living room, where I found her on the couch, reading the _Daily Prophet_

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Reading"

"Wow, for once you got an answer right. Must be an improvement for you"

"So, what are you reading about?"

"Trying to find out anything about attacks on Death Eaters"

"Why do you keep hoping for a miracle that will never happen?"

"Oh miracles happen, you just don't know how"

"Really. Tell me"

"Five years ago, I thought I had watched my only love die. But miracles happen and he's still alive"

"So, you saw him at the Shrieking Shack?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be saying anything"

I got up from the couch and faced her

"You know about Draco's existence?"

"For the last two days I have"

"Well, this is not good"

"Not for you. And also, if Draco's alive, then that must Elizabeth is alive"

"Your point is?"

"There is a resistance growing. Can't you see that? No matter how many Death Eaters you've sent out, they all turn up dead. And your numbers are falling fast. Every night, as least five to fifteen Death Eaters die. Soon, Judgement Day will begin. Are you sure you can win this war?"

"I promise you, with all my power, we will crush Draco, just like before and you will be spending eternity here in this castle"

"I don't know I will be here for much longer if I'm correct"

"Well, for once in your life, Hermione, you're not correct"

I drew my wand and pointed it at her

"Gonna kill me and bury me at this forsaken place so I will be here forever. I thought you loved me"

"I do love me. But the problem is, you don't love me and I can't stand it to see the hatred in your eyes. I want to see love for me in your eyes and this is the only way I can't think of doing that. _Oblivious_"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**DRACO**

"You know, when I said I wanted a drink," I said as I fired a spell, "This isn't what I had in mind"

"Well, I wasn't expecting this to happen"

"Isn't there a saying, 'You're getting wiser in your old age'?"

"I guess so"

"Yeah, Warwick, I'm not sure if that applies to you"

"Why thank you"

"Anytime"

I fired a few spells at about three Death Eaters, but they were well protected. I looked up and saw a chandelier above them, but to hit it, I would have to stand up and get hit myself

"Hey, Warwick, you're fast, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

I pointed at the chandelier and he smiled

"Change positions"

I dived over to him behind an overturned table, while he dived over to my previous place behind a large crate and several barrels full of Firewhisky. I watched as he leapt onto the balcony railing, before running along as high speeds, over the Death Eaters and drawing a knife to cut the rope holding the chandelier. One Death Eater looked up and cried out to his mates, as they leapt out from behind the bar to avoid the chandelier. Quick as a flash, Warwick and I stunned them, as several beams of red light shot towards us. I dived back behind the table, but Warwick was caught out in the open. Spells were being shot at him, as he dived over the bar. The remaining Death Eaters kept attacking him, blasting chunks out of the wood. I opened a barrel and took out a bottle of Firewhisky

"You're so nice, but I have to sacrifice you," I said, mockingly crying

I had the bottle in my left hand and as the Death Eaters kept attacking the bar, I stood up and lobbed the bottle. Just before it fell behind their lines, I fired a spell, blasting the bottle apart and setting their defences on fire. A few of them were stumbling around on flames, but I ignored them and walked over, searching for anyone who hadn't been fried and well done

"Gotcha," I said

I grabbed a Death Eater by the throat and lifted him up easily with my left hand, as Warwick joined me

"Remove his mask," I said

Warwick pointed his hand at the Death Eater's heart, but removing his mask

"So, long time, no see," I said, "Rolf Lestrange"

"Traitor"

"Yes, I'm well aware of how I'm well received at home. Speaking of which, it's time for us to go home"

Warwick stunned Rolf, before finishing off the remaining Death Eaters and then joining me outside, as we Apparated back home

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	13. Chapter XIII

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**WARWICK**

"Wakey, wakey, Rolf. Can't sleep forever, you know"

Rolf opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was tied to a chair in the middle of a darkened room. The only sign of Draco was his silver arm and a glint of blond hair glowing the darkness, as I circled around our captive

"We know you're close to Lucius," I said, "What is he planning and where is he?"

"I'm not telling you anything"

"Soon, you will. We can wait"

"Long live Lucius and the Death Eaters"

"This guy is as patriotic as his parents," said Draco, "Sad really"

"My parents were proud followers of the Dark Lord, until you killed them," Rolf spat at Draco

"Actually, I only killed your father. As for your mother, it was Voldemort"

"Bullshit"

"He was trying to kill Potter and got your mother instead"

"You lie"

"If I was lying, your mother would still be alive, right? Isn't that how it goes?"

"Possibly"

"So, Rolf, tell me, how's my father? He must be lonely without me. Maybe I should visit him and comfort his pain, but I don't know where he is"

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?"

"Maybe we should do it the old way," I said, "Chop one of his fingers off"

I drew a knife out of my robes and held it up. I could tell it was starting to have an effect on Rolf because I could hear his heart beat faster

"So, you are afraid?" I asked him

"Never"

"Liar. I can hear your heartbeat. And if I was to do this"

I rested my fangs on his throat and pressed lightly, not enough to puncture, but enough to cause him some slight pain, before drawing back

"Your heart beats so fast I'm surprised it's not bursting out of your chest and sprinting all the way to Scotland"

I rested the blade on one of his fingers. He hissed

"Tell you what. You tell us what we need to know and you'll keep all your fingers. However, if you don't, well, I've got a nasty way of getting the truth out of you"

"What's that?"

"I turn you into a vampire"

"Not so bad, I'll go with that"

"Yes, but we'll leave you there, a fledgling vampire. And we'll leave you there for days, weeks, and months if we must. A fledgling vampire must feed every night. Very quickly, you'll hunger for blood. Starvation is worse for vampires than it is for humans. Trust me, I know"

"And then, we'll make it interesting," said Draco, catching on fast, "We'll let sunlight burn certain parts of your body. Fledglings burn easier than adults. And since you need blood to heal yourself, you'll suffer extreme pain as well as starvation"

"So, Rolf, what will it be?" I asked, "Play along and answer our questions or experience what we just told you"

"You know Lucius will find me," said Rolf, "He will send out parties to search for me. It won't be long before he finds you. And when he does, you might as well kiss your girlfriend and daughter goodbye"

Draco moved fast. Faster than I have seen him move. Before Rolf could blink, Draco's silver fingers encircled around his throat and began to squeeze

"You wanna say that again? I don't think I heard you right"

Rolf began to choke, as Draco tightened his grip

"Gonna answer our questions or what?" he demanded

Rolf was gasping for air, but he managed to choke "yes". Draco let go and walked away, as I walked over to Rolf, as he sucked in air

"Now, first things first," I said, "Tell us where Lucius is"

I watched as Rolf's eyes flicked to Draco, wary of him, before looking back at me. Over the next two hours, Rolf told us what we needed to know

I met with Draco in the kitchen with his daughter after the interrogation

"What should we do now?" I asked

"Go and find Hermione"

"No, I meant about Rolf"

"Who's Rolf?" asked Elizabeth

"An old friend of mine," Draco answered, "Don't worry about it, darl"

"Okay, Daddy"

Draco smiled, as he sipped his coffee

"Well, we can't keep him here and there's no way we're sending him back to Lucius," said Draco, "Without being gift wrapped first"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lucius looked up as Ron entered the room, followed by four Death Eaters who were carrying a large crate. Lucius frowned

"What is that?"

"We just received this"

The crate was placed down, as Lucius walked over and unopened it. There was something inside wrapped in purple bandages. Lucius ripped part of it away to reveal somebody's arm. He then removed some bandages from the face to reveal Rolf Lestrange's dead face. Lucius got up from the crate and headed back to the desk

"Hope you like our gift-wrapped present. But that's not all. There is also something else inside for you. Take it out and open it"

One of the Death Eaters found the smaller present and took it out. Ron walked over to Lucius, as the Death Eater unwrapped it

"What is it?"

"Looks like a clock, attached to like three red cylinders"

"Is that it?"

"The clock is going backwards quickly. What the hell?"

The clock reached zero and ignited the dynamites, blowing the four Death Eaters, Rolf's body and coffin apart. A massive shockwave swept throughout the castle, throwing many people to their feet. Lucius and Ron were thrown against the walls, covered in cuts and lacerations. The present had been a small bomb created by Warwick, something he had learned from humans once before

Lucius got to his feet unsteadily, as Ron groaned in pain. Several Death Eaters burst into the room to find the office demolished and dripping with blood and flesh

"Lord, are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING OKAY?! SEND OUT DEATH EATERS NOW. I WANT DRACO'S HEAD ON A SILVER PLATE RIGHT FUCKEN NOW!!"

The Death Eaters left hastily, as Lucius spat out blood and collapsed. But as he lay there, his blood stopped flowing from his wounds, as they began to close up. Within a few minutes, all of Lucius' minor injuries had healed completely. It was another few minutes before his major injuries healed and Lucius looked like nothing had ever happened to him. The same was for Ron. All of his wounds had closed up and healed within five minutes, allowing them to carry on business as usual

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	14. Chapter XIV

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. And I have been asked how old Elizabeth is. For those wondering, Elizabeth is now five-years-old, Draco and everyone else are about twenty-three years old and Warwick is about forty years old (vampire life). Hope that clears things up and now, on with the show**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Now, this is more like it," said Draco

After they had sent Rolf's body back to Lucius with a bomb attached, Draco, Warwick and Elizabeth all packed up their gear, before leaving their home and heading somewhere else, somewhere they believed would be the last place Lucius would think to have checked out: Hogwarts

The massive oak doors had been sealed shut with a spell, but that was nothing to Warwick, breaking the spell and allowing them access

"Reckon he would have opened it by now?" asked Draco

"Possibly. The blast radius isn't that big, but it's powerful. Anyone standing right next to it would be nothing but a big red stain, while anyone standing about five to ten metres away would be badly injured"

"And tell me again, where did you learn that?"

"I was hanging out with some humans years ago and they taught me that one"

"Cool"

"Why are we here?" asked Elizabeth

"Needed to move home, just in case"

"Just in case what?"

"Ooh, she's inquisitive," said Warwick, "Just like her mother"

"Well, darling, some bad people might show up there and so we need to move house to hide from them until the time is right," said Draco, "Now, where do we go?"

They headed into the Great Hall, where the four house tables and the teachers' table were, all still in their places

"I wonder if the elves are still here," said Draco

"Well, let's go and find out"

The trio headed down to the kitchen, where sure enough, the house elves were, all cleaning up the place

"Master!"

An elderly house elf flung himself at Draco's feet and hugged his legs

'And you are?" asked Draco

"Kreacher, mi lord. Kreacher always wondered when you would come and take him away. Nasty Potter boy sending Kreacher here"

"Don't insult Harry Potter," said another house elf

"Daddy, look at that one," laughed Elizabeth

The house elf was covered in clothes, including old socks, heaps of knitted wool hats, ties and other clothing

"Can I ask who you are?" asked Warwick

"The name is Dobby, sir," answered the house elf, bowing, "Is Harry Potter here?"

"Dobby, is that what happened to you?" asked Draco, "I was wondering where you went ever since the end of year two"

"Harry Potter helped me, sir," answered Dobby, "He tricked Master Malfoy into freeing Dobby and now Dobby wishes to return the favour one day"

"Well, Harry has been captured by my father and is being held prisoner"

"Yes, we can feel Lord Malfoy's power," said a house elf, "He is growing stronger each and every day"

"I wonder how that is possible"

"Freshly corrupted blood helped heal him and the ownership of a powerful heirloom is what gives Lord Malfoy his power"

"Freshly corrupted blood?" said Draco

"Powerful heirloom?"

"When Ron first joined the Death Eaters," said Draco, "He would have been freshly corrupted. See, Lucius could have used another Death Eaters' blood, but it wouldn't give him enough power. Freshly corrupted is more powerful than thirty-year-old corrupted. Lucius is using Ron as a power gains"

"But what about the powerful heirloom?" asked Warwick

"It would be my sword, or at least, my father's sword," Draco answered, "I lost that during our fight five years ago"

"How did you get hold of it?"

"How about we have something to eat and we'll talk then?"

Draco turned to Dobby and Kreacher

"You wouldn't mind cooking some dinner for us?"

"Not at all, sir," squeaked Dobby, "It has been so long since we've done anything for someone. Too long"

"Excellent. Come on, Elizabeth, let's go"

"Okay, Daddy"

Draco grabbed her hand and the trio left the kitchen, before returning to the Great Hall. Draco sat down on Dumbledore's old chair, with Warwick on his left and Elizabeth on his right

"You know, this doesn't feel right," said Draco, "I feel like I have no right to come here and sit on Dumbledore's chair"

"We understand, but don't worry about it," said Warwick, "Now, about your father's sword. How did you get it?"

"When I left the Order for a few days. I headed back home and snuck inside, before stealing the sword from the Dark Artefacts Room. Although Lucius goes in there every now and again, I doubted he would notice the missing sword. Then, I headed back to the Isle of Drear and found Ravenclaw's dagger"

"How old is the sword?"

"I think it's 14th century. I know an ancestor of mine named Gabriel Malfoy wielded it once during some war against trolls or goblins, I think. And ever since then, the sword's been handed down through the generations, from father to son, inherited by the first-born son of the Malfoy lineage. They usually received the sword once they're officially an adult"

"So, you, in a sense, inherited the sword when you took it six years ago?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that"

Plates full of different sorts of food suddenly appeared on the table, as well as cutlery. Draco looked at his daughter, who looked surprised

"Grab whatever you want, dear," he said, "It's all real"

Elizabeth stabbed a potato with her fork, before reaching out to grab a roasted chicken drumstick and a barbequed T-bone steak

"Eat up, Lizzie"

"I should ask them to send up a bowl of blood," said Warwick, "Actually, I'm gonna do that now"

He got up from the table and began to leave, but Draco stopped him

"Warwick, I think this place should become our headquarters now"

"I agree. This is the last place Lucius would ever think to look"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	15. Chapter XV

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hermione went out walking in the gardens again. She had no idea what was happening and how she first arrived. Someone by the name of Ron had told her who she was: Hermione Weasley, his wife. The wedding rings on their fingers proved it. Hermione was actually married to Ron. She was told that she had slipped and bumped her head coming down the stairs, but her head felt okay

Unless she had been unconscious for a while, allowing the pain to go away. Ron had also told her that they loved each other very much, but Hermione was confused about that one as well. She may be married and he may love her a lot, having bought her loads of lavish gifts over the last few days, but despite that, Hermione couldn't find any love for Ron. It was like there wasn't love for him at all. Over the last two days, Hermione had tried to show him love, trying to disguise the fact she held no interest in him, but she wasn't succeeding. It was like he wanted something from her, but she didn't know what. What could she give him in return for the gifts?

Hermione headed further into the garden, before sitting down at a small pond with an angel fountain in the middle. She sighed

She wasn't sure who she was and the only person would was helping her right now didn't seem right at all. Hermione was sure there was something more about her life, something Ron was keeping from her. Flashes of images shot through her mind, but she couldn't make out any of them, except one image. It was that of a young man, lying on a bed, covered in cuts, scars and blood. A hand reached out and brushed his blond hair back, as he slept

Hermione reeled her head back. Something was definitely going on. Who was that blond man?

She got up from the pond and headed back to the castle, followed by her bodyguard, before heading to her bedroom, where she found Ron lying on the bed

"Can I help?"

"Something just happened to me"

Ron frowned

"As in?"

"Images flashed through my head. I couldn't make out any of them, except for one. It was of a young man covered in scars. And he had blond hair"

Ron's frown deepened

"A blond, young man, with scars all over his chest, right?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yes, we know, unfortunately. His name is Draco Malfoy and he is our enemy. We're trying to bring peace to the wizarding world, but he keeps interrupting us and killing off our men. We have tried to capture and punish him, but we have failed"

"How bad is he?"

"Very bad. It would be best to avoid him if you see him"

"Oh, okay then"

"Hermione, you know how much I love you?"

"Yes and I love you too"

"Well, I was thinking tonight, that I show you how much I love you"

"Yeah?"

"So, what do you say?"

"I would like to know how much you love me. Okay then"

Ron smiled

"Excellent"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Stop him!"

"He's over there"

"I see him"

"Stop – Aargh!!"

A Death Eater was taken away, as the sound of flesh being torn echoed and the Death Eater's body fell to the floor, drained of blood

"Over there"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

"_Stupefy_"

"Kill him, kill him. _Avada Kedavra_"

"Sweet dreams"

"Nooooooo"

"Come on out, whoever you are"

"Hi there, fool"

"Ack"

The Death Eater was held about two feet off the floor, as Draco removed his wand and tossed it over his shoulder. Warwick dropped down from the ceiling and wiped the blood off his lips, as the Death Eater looked around in fear

"Where are they?" asked Draco

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I'm getting sick of that pathetic answer. It doesn't work for me anymore. Either you tell me or I kill you and find them myself"

"Okay, okay, please don't kill me"

"I'm not gonna kill you unless you tell me anything I don't want to hear"

"They're down that corridor on your right, then turn right and you'll see a door. Once you go through, there will be a Chimera guarding the door to the prisoners"

"How the hell did you manage to get a Chimera in there?" asked Warwick, "Must have lost a fair few people to capture one. They're highly dangerous"

"We know, but it deters anyone from going in there"

"So, how do you kept a check on the prisoners?" asked Draco

"There is another door, but only a Death Eater can open it"

"How?"

"The Dark Mark"

"And where's that door?"

"Same way, except you go left and through a room full of Death Eaters. And there you'll find the door. Isn't that hard to miss"

Draco sighed and looked at Warwick

"Well, we can't take him with us. He'll just get in the way if we need to battle"

"How about we place the Dark Mark on you again?" suggested Warwick

Draco raised an eyebrow

"Could work. But you remember what I did the last time I had the Dark Mark"

"I've got an idea"

Draco let go of the Death Eater and stepped back

"Thank you"

"What? You think you're not gonna die?"

"You said you wouldn't"

"Didn't say anything about him not"

Draco turned away, as Warwick advanced upon the Death Eater. In one swift movement, the Death Eater was dead, his neck broken, as Warwick lifted up the left sleeve and drew his knife

"This is gonna be messy"

A few minutes later, Draco and Warwick headed for the back door, taking out any Death Eaters along the way. They reached the back door, as Warwick took out a piece of skin and laid it Dark Mark down on the door. Stepping back, they watched as the door clicked and creaked, before swinging open

"Who's that?"

"Draco"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Who's that?"

"Julian. Julian Malfoy"

"Uncle?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"How did you get captured?"

It had been an hour since Draco and Warwick rescued several prisoners from a Death Eater base, including Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley and Tonks. Also amongst the prisoners, much to Draco's surprise, was his uncle, Julian Malfoy

"Lucius saw me as a threat. He knew I had knowledge of the Dark Arts, but he also knew I wouldn't follow him along the path of darkness. So he ambushed me and had me locked away"

"But you were one of the first Death Eaters?"

"I was, until about a year before Voldemort was defeated. I had a feeling my end was near, but the Death Eaters had been disbanded, so I was lucky. But luck would soon run out and sure enough, when I went to leave my home one day, I found Lucius standing outside, waiting for me with about twenty Death Eaters"

"How long were you there for?"

"About three years now"

Dinner appeared upon the table. The rescued people began eating, as Warwick came out into the Great Hall with Elizabeth. She sat down next to Draco, as Julian's eyes widened

"Who is that?" he asked

"Elizabeth Charlotte Malfoy Granger, my daughter"

"Your daughter? Who is the mother?"

"Hermione Granger, who is currently a prisoner of Lucius'"

"Wait, isn't Hermione a Muggle-born?"

"She is"

"You fell for a mudblood?"

"I'd watch your mouth around my daughter. She is of Malfoy descendant of course"

"Sorry, Draco. It was initial reaction, after spending years in Lucius' shadow"

"Forgiven. Now, what do you propose we do about my daddy dearest?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	16. Chapter XVI

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews so far. It has made me so happy to read them. And now, on with the show**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hermione woke the next morning, feeling a litter sore around her waist. She looked back at a sleeping Ron, remembering the events of last night. He had gone rough on her, which explained the painful movements. As she headed over to the door, she couldn't help but have a feeling she had done it before, but not with Ron. She shook her head, trying to focus on the image, but they kept blurring and fading away. Sure, it had been nearly six years since she last had sex, but she didn't know that. And although she had done it with Ron, she had a feeling she shouldn't have

Hermione left the room and headed downstairs, where a bare-chested man jumped up from the table and bowed

"Morning, Mrs Weasley"

"Why are you bowing, Fenrir?"

"Respect"

"Well, straighten up, you're scaring me"

Fenrir straightened, as Hermione fixed herself some breakfast and sat down

"Enjoy last night?" Fenrir asked with a smirk

Hermione rolled her eyes

"Don't know really. It felt strange"

"Go on"

Fenrir knew she had the Memory Charm over her and loved seeing her try and remember her past. It was something he saw as humorous

"I had a feeling like it should have been someone else instead of Ron, but I can't make out the person. The image fades away too fast"

"Intriguing"

"How?"

"Oh nothing. Anyhow, I must go and see the Master now, so I will leave you to have a think about your thoughts"

Fenrir smirked again as he left the kitchen

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Where oh where could you be, Draco?" asked Lucius

"We have searched everywhere we can think of," said Ron, "But we can't find him. And he's found several of our original prisoners…including your brother"

Lucius fixed Ron with a glare so intense it made Ron think about the quote, 'if looks could kill'. It was another minute, before Lucius looked away and sighed. Ron let out a long, deep calming breath

"Weasley"

"Yes, my lord?"

"What is the one place we have not searched? What is the one place that was once considered the most safest around?"

"Hogwarts?"

"Bingo. Send a team or two over to check Hogwarts and see if our friend is there"

"Do you think he will be there?"

"Where else could he be?"

"Scotland or something"

"Could be true, but we've searched Scotland something like ten times already and there was no sign of him there. We have never searched Hogwarts and that is where he would be. We could only hope. Now go"

Ron bowed and left the room

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Now, what do you propose we do about my daddy dearest?"

"As far as I know, there is a large group of wizards heading here from Russia to join with your father and expand his army"

"How do you know that?"

"I hear things. Some of the Death Eaters will talk about anything and make sure everyone can hear them"

"Well, I bet they weren't counting on the prisoners escaping, were they?"

"No"

"Okay, do you know any of these wizards?"

"I know a couple of them. They loosely joined with the Death Eaters back in the days of the Dark Lord to expand their own powers. But they split away once the Dark Lord had his powers stripped by Harry Potter, who by the way I'm keen of meeting"

"Isn't everyone?" Draco muttered darkly

Julian laughed

"Well, being in hiding, I never had the chance, unlike Lucius. And since I was in hiding, your father inherited my fortune, which is why you're so rich"

"Wait, aren't you older?"

"Yes, but after I fled, my parents disowned me and passed my fortune to your father"

"Bonus"

"Anyhow, about these wizards," said Warwick, "How far away are they?"

"They would be here by now, but they're taking their time by attacking Muggles. As you can tell, they're pureblood and absolutely loath Muggles. The poor guys don't stand a chance whatsoever"

"This is what we do," said Draco, "We're gonna head out there and met them. Either we persuade them to go home, which is highly unlikely, or wipe out as many as we can, which is most likely"

"I'll go for the second option," said Warwick

"Don't you always?"

"Can't resist. But if we go out and meet these wizards, who will be here to guard Hogwarts in case Lucius decides to send someone here. And we can't take Elizabeth with us"

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked

"Because it is too dangerous for you"

"Isn't it always?"

Draco smiled and ruffled her hair

"Dad"

"Everyone, listen up," said Julian as he stood up

All eyes turned to him. He instantly felt a little nervous, but refused to show it

"There is a band of wizards coming here from Russia. They will join with the Death Eaters and as a result, increase their powers and make it very difficult to win this"

He took in a deep breath

"A small group of us will head out there and meet them, while the rest of you will stay here and guard the castle. Who will volunteer for this mission?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Draco, "I'm the first one there"

"Hell, you know I'm in," said Warwick, "No questions"

"I'll join you," offered Bill

"And me," said Dean Thomas

"No one else?" asked Julian

No one answered

"Okay, you will stay here and guard the castle"

He sat down and turned to his nephew

"Five against a possible hundred or more," he whispered, "Think we can do it?"

"Who said anything about wiping them all out?" said Draco, "Just enough to make them have a think about what they're doing. And if they keep coming, we'll keep picking them off. Simple"

"This may take longer than one night. This could be a week or more"

"I know, Uncle, don't worry. We'll get through this. If it means that Lucius loses a hundred allies, it would make it so much easier to take him down"

"I agree"

Julia raised his glass

"To the upcoming mission"

"Cheers" cried everyone else

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	17. Chapter XVII

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**DRACO**

The next day after making our decision, the five of us left Hogwarts and began the journey towards Russia. We were travelling by broomstick, flying high enough in the clouds to keep out of sight and any 'airplanes'. We had packed enough provisions for about five days at least. It took us one day to get from England to Finland and then another day we were flying over Russia, as dusk appeared in the horizon

"We're landing," I cried

"Where?" asked Dean

"On the ground," I shouted back, "Cloaks on"

With some difficulty, I grabbed my invisibility cloak and shoved it on, making sure it covered my broom as well, as we descended and landed outside a small town

"Clear"

I removed the cloak and stuffed it into my bag, before looking over at Warwick. He was hissing in pain as he stuffed his cloak into his bag

"This sunscreen is not all that great you know," he said, "Thirty plus. I think they should make a one hundred plus or something"

"Muggles made it," said Dean, "They can't go higher than thirty. At least I don't think so. I've spent too long away from Muggles"

Warwick removed a bottle out of his bag and took a swig. Almost instantly, some of the minor burns healed up, as he put the bottle away

"Neat trick," said Julian

"Okay, are we in Russia?" I asked

Bill removed a map from his bag, as Julian joined him

"Yes"

"And where would the Dark Wizards be right now?"

"As far as I know, they left their home town of Magadan about ten days ago," said Julian, "We're near Ukhta, so by now they should be-oh crap"

"What?" asked Dean

"If I'm right, the Dark Wizards would be or nearing at Vuktyl, which is a small town, about one hundred and fifty kilometres from here"

"If they are Dark Wizards, why haven't their trail of destruction been in the papers?" asked Dean

"Because they might be forcing the wizarding world to not say anything in the papers, that's why we don't hear a thing," said Julian

"If they can do that, then imagine what they can do once they've joined up with Lucius," said Bill

"I don't want to imagine it," said Warwick, "Let's go"

We all got onto our broomsticks and pushed off towards Vuktyl, hoping we wouldn't be too late. However, when we arrived there about two hours later, I could see the smoke rising from the small town

"We're too late," I cried

"They are there," said Julian, "Can't you see their Mark?"

I looked higher and saw the Mark floating from within the rising smoke. It has an image of a leopard's head with snake-like eyes

"What do you propose we do now?" I asked

"Go down and scope out the place," suggested Warwick

"Anyone?"

"Sounds good," said Bill, "It's the best we can do"

We flew down towards the town and landed just outside, before hiding our brooms and drawing our wands and invisibility cloaks. Or in Warwick's case, a pair of knives

"You like your blades, don't you?" I asked

"Sure do"

"Come on, let's go"

**WARWICK**

We headed towards the town, making sure we didn't make too much noise. Once we were within about fifty metres of the entrance, we stopped and came up with a plan. I removed my cloak and snuck towards the town, staying in the shadows. There were only two guards standing near the entrance. I smiled and turned into a cloud of bats, before flying over and landing behind them. Turning back, I grabbed a knife and stabbed it through a wizard's back. His companion turned around, but I grabbed him and used him to heal my sunburn. Once they were dead, I motioned to my friends, while keeping an eye out. They arrived, as Draco handed me my cloak

"Two down, how many more to go?" he asked

"Vuktyl has about twenty thousand people. Half of them would be wizards," said Julian

Draco groaned

"You got to be kidding"

"Shh," I said

We turned a corner and came across a group of wizards of about ten. They had no idea we were there, until Dean tripped. Julian tried to catch him, but the cloak slipped off him, revealing him to the wizards

"Intruders"

One of them shot red sparks into the sky, as the rest of them aimed their wands

"Back," I cried

We ran back around the corner, as several spells struck the house, blasting chunks out of it. Draco fired a spell, as we ran down another street

"Where did they go?"

"Split up"

I turned around and drew my knives, as the group appeared

"What are you doing?" asked Draco

"Holding them off"

They ran off, as spells shot towards me. I leapt out of the way and landed on a house roof. I ran towards the wizards, as spells struck the guttering and roofs, blowing them apart, as I leapt down at them. I landed on a wizard and snapped his shoulders, as they all faced me. I swung my knives and took out three, as the Avada Kedavra curse and Stupefy spell were thrown about, taking out their own men. I threw one wizard into the air, before kicking another one in the chest

Very quickly, the road was covered in blood, as the bodies all lay around me. I wiped the knives off and sheathed them, before chasing after Draco and the others, running along the house roofs. However, just as I found them, they were caught up in a battle with about twenty or more wizards. A couple of them had gone down, but Draco and the others were losing. Already Bill was down, stupefied from the looks, as I leapt down and joined Draco, before drawing my wand

"_Avada Kedavra_"

A wizard fell down dead, as several spells shot at us. Draco and I hid behind the barricade he had summoned, as more spells shot overhead

"This is not good," I said

"You reckon?"

He leaned around and fired a spell, before leaning back

"We're pinned down"

"Not really. We can go back"

"That leaves Dean, Bill and Julian over there"

"We could split up"

"Or we could not"

"Why?"

"Look"

I looked up at the nearest house. And looking down at us was a massive leopard. It was snarling at us, spittle dripping from its fangs

"Nice kitty," said Draco

The leopard landed on the road with a thunderous crash. It was massive, about the size of an small elephant

"Holy shit," said Draco

"Surrender now or we'll let the Nundu devour you," came an order

I looked at Draco

"Surrender or get eaten," he said, "Nice choices"

"Personally, I'd rather do none, but we have no choice," I said, "We have to surrender. If we do, at least we can get out of it. There's no way of coming back out of the Nundu"

"Good point. Okay, we'll surrender"

"Throw your wands out"

Draco and I did the same, as did Dean and Julian. A wizard came around and aimed his wand at us. We got up and turned around, hands above our hands

The next thing I knew, the world had gone black

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Sorry about the long wait, I took a small break for unknown reasons, but I have a new chapter for you all. Enjoy this latest chapter!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**HARRY**

Hermione had her mind wiped blank by Ron in an effort to make her love him. Personally I thought it was pathetic. Also, Ron used the Memory Charm on her because she had seen Draco at the Shrieking Shack. Making it totally pathetic at what he was doing

The Memory Charm is quite powerful, but it can be broken. Only a powerful wizard can break it though. Someone like Lucius and I don't think he would be doing that in a hurry. Somehow, I had to break the spell over Hermione. We needed her right now

I was cleaning up Lucius' office from the explosion that had taken place earlier, when the door opened and Ginny walked in. I straightened, surprised to see her

"Ginny, what is it?"

"I have some news?"

"What?"

"I've found another secret passage"

"Where?"

"Right here in this office"

"Where does it lead?"

"To a room where all of our wands are kept"

"Lucius kept our wands? Why?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders

"Maybe as trophies?"

"Where is it?"

Ginny walked over to the desk and grabbed the paperweight. She lifted it up and moved it over to the other side of the desk and placing it down. To my surprise, that section of the desk sank down past the top and a door opened up in the wall on Ginny's right

"How did you figure that one out?"

"Was cleaning up here once and moved the paperweight"

"Yeah, but Lucius told us not to disturb his desk at all"

"I forgot all about that"

I walked over to the opening the wall and peered down

"Wow, I can't believe it. Through there, we could get our wands and escape"

"We could use the secret passage in the kitchen to get into the gardens and from there, we could jump the fence and get away"

"But where would we go? We don't know where Draco is"

Ginny smiled wickedly

"That's where the other part of good news comes in?"

"What?"

"An old friend showed up at my window the other day"

"Who?"

"Hedwig"

My eyes widened

"Hedwig?"

"Yep. She showed up. Scared the hell out of me"

"She survived all these years without me?"

"Seems like it"

"Perfect. Where is she?"

"Hiding in my room right now. Want me to send a message?"

"Yes. Do it now if you can"

"Okay"

Ginny kissed me on the cheek, before leaving the room. I returned the paperweight back to its original place and continued the clean-up

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**RON**

"Master, you called for me?"

"Yes, I did. I want you to take a group of Death Eaters with you and meet the Black Leopards in Russia. Check what their progress is and report back to me. They seem to be a little overdue"

"Alright, my lord"

"Go now"

I bowed and left the room, before heading into the living room, where a group of Death Eaters were mucking around, which included tormenting a female slave

"Mm, you're so pretty," leered one Death Eater

"It's a shame for someone like you to go to waste," growled another

"Hey sweetheart, can you help me with something," asked a third Death Eater, "my belt is a little stuck"

Fenrir Greyback laughed and slapped the girl on the arse. She looked terrified, as I stood over the Death Eaters

"If you're going to be loud and raucous, take it somewhere else," I said, "And take her with you"

"Something you want us to do, Weasley?" asked Fenrir

"Yes. All of you are coming with me to Russia. We're to check the progress of the Black Leopards. They're overdue for their arrival"

"But, Weasley, can't we have a little bit of fun before we go?" asked a Death Eater

I narrowed my eyes and gave him a penetrating glare. He looked away, looking ashamed and scared I might do something to him

"Very well, but don't take too long"

The slave girl looked even more terrified as Fenrir lifted her onto his shoulders easily and walked out of the room, followed by the cheering Death Eaters

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

About an hour and a half later, Fenrir, several Death Eaters and myself were on our way to Russia to met with the Black Leopards. It took us about a day and a half, maybe more (I don't care), but as we were flying over a city, I could see black smoke rising in the distance

"Smoke!" I cried

We all flew towards the smoke and descended, before landing and dismounting

"Where are we?" I asked

"Outside a town called Vuktyl," answered a Death Eater

We all walked into the town and saw that half the city had been destroyed. There were small fires and dead bodies everywhere, along with crumbled buildings and torn up streets

"Gee, the Black Leopards had a hell of a time here," said Fenrir, "Wish I was here"

"No you don't," I said

We had come across the body of a giant leopard. Its body was soaked, while a thick, steel cable lay beside it

"What happened here?" asked a Death Eater, "And where is everyone?"

"Over here"

I ran over to the Death Eater and saw several bodies lying around in a circle formation. Their bodies had been ripped apart and a few of the bodies had puncture marks on their throats

"What the fuck happened?"

"No wonder they're overdue," I said, "Because they're dead"

"Who did this?"

I had an idea who. And Lord Malfoy won't like it at all

"Draco Malfoy"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	19. Chapter XIX

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco groggily opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. He was lying in the middle of the road with his wand beside him. Grabbing his wand, Draco got to his feet and looked around. He was in an unknown part of town, but it all looked the same as before: destroyed and burning

"Warwick? Julian? Dean? Bill?" he called

No answer. Draco wandered along the road for a bit and tried again, but this time, someone answered him. However, it wasn't who he was looking for

"You're awake?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Rasputin, leader of the Black Leopards. You look like someone I know"

"Let me guess, Lucius Malfoy?"

"That's it. You know him?"

"Well of course I know him, I'm his son"

"Then why are you here fighting against us? Doesn't Lucius want the alliance anymore?"

"I guess not, so I guess you all have to go home"

"We came all this way, just for nothing?" growled Rasputin

It made Draco smile to see him get angry. But Rasputin regained his composure

"Very well, if Lucius doesn't want us, then I'll just kill you"

He clicked his fingers and Draco's smiled faded when he heard a heavy thud behind him. Slowly turning around, he grimaced when he saw the Nundu before him

"Hi, kitty cat"

"We've arranged a little game for you. You are in a prison with the Nundu. Your friends are here as well and you must find them before the Nundu does. And this game is all about survival. But here's the fun part: a Nundu cannot be taken out without the work of at least a hundred skilled wizards working together"

"Well, that makes it interesting, don't it?"

"Shall we let the game begin?"

"Where is this prison?"

"You're inside it. The walls are invisible and you cannot Apparate"

"This is getting better and better"

Rasputin smiled, as he and his group disappeared with a crack

"Hey, I thought you said you can't Apparate"

Draco tried to Apparate, but failed. Instead, he forced a smile and faced the growling Nundu. The smile faded again as the Nundu roared

"I'm in deep shit"

The Nundu swung its massive paw. Draco dived out of the way and began running. He could hear the Nundu chasing after him, but resisted the urge to look back

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck"

Draco dived around a corner, as the Nundu leapt over him and landed before him

"Shiiiiiiiit"

Draco went to turn around, but he had been running too fast and slowing down wasn't happening real fast, so he ended up falling over. The Nundu raised a paw and went to slash, but a spell shot out of the darkness and struck the giant leopard in the face. Bill came running out of a street, as the Nundu snarled and faced him

"Any ideas?" asked Bill

"No," answered Draco, as he got up

The Nundu roared and slashed at Bill, just missing him as he jumped back. Bill responded by shooting a spell in its face, but that just made it angry

It roared and lunged at Bill, as something fell from the sky and kicked it in the face. Warwick pushed off from the Nundu's face and did an impressive backflip, as he landed beside Bill. The Nundu slashed and sent Warwick flying into a building, as Bill ran over to join Draco

"Where are Dean and Julian?"

"No idea"

"Well, we need a plan"

"Yeah and it's called RUN!"

Bill and Draco turned their backs and ran, as the Nundu chased after them. The pair ran around a corner-

-And ran straight into Julian and Dean

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Julian

"Um, we're running away right now, that's what's going on," said Bill

"Why?" asked Dean

The Nundu leapt off a building roof and landed behind the group

"That's why," said Draco, "Any more questions?"

"No"

"Good. Now let's get the fuck outta here"

"Agreed," said Julian

The group began running, as the Nundu leapt over the top of them

"Hey, that's not fair," said Draco

The Nundu growled. The four responded by simultaneously shooting a spell at the beast. It roared, as more spells were fired its ways. The giant leopard roared in anger and opened its mouth, as a green-yellow mist floated out

"Run now!" said Julian, "And this time, it's important"

"Why?" asked Bill

"That is its breath and can kill instantly"

"Okay, I'm running," said Dean

The group began running away from the poisonous mist, only to get struck down by something invisible. Draco sat up, groaning and rubbing his wall

"I guess that's a wall of the prison"

The Nundu's breath was still creeping towards them

"Can't we repel it?" asked Dean

"Shield Charm," said Julian, "Now"

The four of them performed the Shield Charm, just as the mist reached them. The mist tried to get to them, but was forced back by the charm and faded away. The spells faded away as well, as the Nundu charged

"What do we do?" asked Draco

"Running sounds good," answered Bill

Just before they could run away, a figure leapt off a building and landed on the Nundu's back, as a jet of blood shot into the air. The Nundu roared in pain, as Warwick used his knives to stay on the beast

"Yeah, go Warwick," said Dean

The Nundu roared and fell to its side. Draco thought that it had died at first, but then realized it was rolling over to crush Warwick. However, the vampire caught on to what the giant leopard was doing and leapt to safety

The Nundu got to its feet and lunged at Warwick, its massive claws flailing at him. Warwick slashed at its paws, before leaping out of the way, as the others fired a spell at the beast. It roared, as Warwick joined them

"Let's go"

"Sounds good," said Julian

The Nundu lunged, as Julian fired a spell into its face. The beast roared in anger and began stumbling around the place, as if it was blinded

"That should give us some time. Let's go"

The group ran away from the leopard, trying to put as much distance as they can between them. They only stopped when they reached another barrier far from the beast

"Okay, now what?" asked Dean

Bill was eyeing a fire hydrant and walked over to it. He spied another hydrant on the other side of the street. He looked up and saw the power lines high above. Fortunately, they remained intact and he knew enough from his father of what they could do. He got up and faced the others

"I have a plan"

"What's that?" asked Warwick

"You see these hydrants? They contain a lot of water. And you see the power lines. They have lots of electrocity in them"

"Electricity," corrected Warwick, "And I get what you mean. If we can soak the Nundu and strike it with a power line, it would contain enough voltage to kill it"

"That's a lot of electricity," said Dean, "And there's no way I'm touching it. I don't fancy the thought of frying to death"

"You won't, as it will be an instant death," said Warwick

"I know you're strong, Warwick, but from what I'm getting, even you won't be able to touch the power lines at all"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your arm would be able to touch it no problems. You won't get fried"

Draco drew back his left sleeve to reveal his silver arm and flexed his fingers

"Okay, we have a plan"

The Nundu roared in the distance, as it's running thundered through the streets. Bill and Dean were at a fire hydrant, while Draco was holding a power line in his left hand. Warwick had thrown him up and he had ripped it out as he fell

Both Warwick and Julian were staying out of the way as back up. The Nundu roared, getting closer now. Draco gripped the line tighter. The giant leopard charged around the corner and streaked towards the blond wizard

"Now!"

Bill and Dean blasted the hydrants apart, as galleons of water shot into the sky like geysers and rained upon everyone, including the Nundu. It roared in disapproval, as Draco cracked the power line like a whip, before wrapping it around the Nundu's neck. He let go of the line, as it fell into a puddle of water

What happened next was amazing, if not horrifying. Draco was amazed at how powerful the cable was, delivering up to 11,000 volts and more into the giant beast. It amazed him at how Muggles could create such a powerful device

But it was also horrifying to watch. The Nundu was roaring in agony, as its insides were fried from the voltage. It gave one last roar and fell into a slump

"Unbelievable," said Julian

"Stand back," said Dean, "Stay away from the water"

Draco looked down and saw water running towards him, water that had the electricity conducting through it. He moved back, as a voice spoke

"You killed the Nundu"

Draco turned around and saw Rasputin standing behind them

"That is impossible"

"Well, obviously it's not," said Bill, "If you know what you're doing"

Rasputin growled and drew out his wand, as the other dark wizards did the same

"Oh crap," said Draco

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	20. Chapter XX

**Thank you all for the reviews!! I love you all! And now, the next chapter of th story. Enjoy!!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Oh crap," said Draco

"Now, you will die," growled Rasputin

Spells were fired towards the group of five, each who responded in their own way. Bill used a Shield Charm on a hex, Julian countered a spell with one of his own, Dean dodged a spell and fired one in return, Draco stopped a fire spell with a water spell, while Warwick leapt into the air

"_Serpentsorsia_," said Draco

A large snake shot out of his wand and began slithering towards the dark wizards. One of the wizards fired a spell and blew its head off

"_Avada Kedavra_"

"Look out"

"_Stupefy_"

"_Incendio_"

"_Sectumsempra"_

A dark wizard cried in pain, blood spurting from a cut on his chest as if an invisible sword had slashed him

"_Levicorpus_"

Dean was lifted upside-down into the air. Julian hit the wizard with a body-bind curse, before lowering Dean down. Bill guarded him, while taking out a dark wizard

"_Stupefy_"

"_Protego_"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

"_Explolitus_"

Another dark wizard screamed in pain as his insides were ripped out of his body, curtesy of Draco. Warwick had drawn his wand and was firing spells as well, before noticing the power line lying next to Draco

"Malfoy"

"What?"

"Power line"

Draco blocked a spell and looked down

"Excellent"

After blocking another spell, Draco reached down and picked up the power line with his left hand, as Warwick joined him

"Ready?"

Draco cocked his right leg, as Warwick cupped his hands and placed them under his foot, before looking at the other three

"Cover us"

Warwick heaved, throwing Draco through the air, before drawing his knives and racing forward, dodging the spells as best as he could. He slashed a dark wizard's throat, put out his left hand and caught Draco, before lowering him

"How did those cowboys did it?"

Draco flicked his wrist. The power line wrapped around a wizard's throat and instantly killed him, as Draco ripped the line away fast. The action nearly decapitated the wizard, as Rasputin clicked his fingers

More dark wizards appeared, as Draco shot spells and whipped the power line like a lasso, while Warwick was carving up the wizards

"_Stupefy_," said Julian

A dark wizard fell back stupefied, as Rasputin growled under his breath and shot a spell at Julian, catching him in the chest and throwing him back. Julian didn't move again. Draco saw this and charged at Rasputin, aided by Warwick, who opened up a path for him. Rasputin turned too late, as Draco whipped the power line

"Nice try, you could do better," smiled Rasputin

He had Apparated out of the way, as the dark wizards forced Warwick away and put up a barrier between them and Bill and Dean, before making a circle around Draco and Rasputin

"Put that down, boy, let's do this properly"

Draco smiled and dropped the power line, before raising his wand. Rasputin smiled

"_Expelliarmus_"

Draco lost his wand, which soared towards Rasputin's outstretched hand. Draco lunged and landed a high kick on his head, before grabbing his wand and whirling around, aiming his wand at Rasputin

"Let's play. _Stupefy_"

"_Protego_"

"_Expelliarmus_"

"_Incendio_"

"_Aquarti_"

"_Stupefy_"

"_Bombardos_"

Rasputin fell against the ring of wizards, after the road in front of him had blown up in his face. He wiped tar and bitumen from his face, leaving behind pricks of blood

"_Avada Ke-_"

"_Sectumsempra_"

The two spells connected. Draco was pushing hard, but Rasputin was pushing harder. Draco looked down and spied the power line near Rasputin's foot. He broke away and dropped to the road, as the two spells flew overhead and took out two wizards respectively

"_Aquarti_"

Water splashed onto Rasputin's leg and the line, which began to crackle. Rasputin looked down, as Draco grabbed a dry part of the line and ripped it upwards-

-Right up between Rasputin's legs. The leader of the Black Leopards didn't have time to scream in pain, as the high voltage ripped through him and instantly killed him

The move broke the barrier around the dark wizards, allowing Warwick to rip through the wizards, aided by Draco, Bill, Dean and an awakened Julian

Before long, the Black Leopards were lying around dead in a neat circle, with Draco and a blood-drenched Warwick standing in the middle. Draco looked at his vampire friend, before heading over to the others and dropping the power line next to the dead Nundu

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here before someone shows up"

They headed back to where they had left their equipment, before flying back towards Hogwarts. Along the way, they managed to avoid detection from an incoming group of Death Eaters sent to check the progress of the Black Leopards

As they flew past the Death Eaters undetected, Draco had a small smile on his face. He knew his father wouldn't like the idea of his allies slaughtered. Lucius would be furious and it made Draco all that more satisfied

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	21. Chapter XXI

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**RON**

Lucius was in a mood

Okay, maybe not. He was pissed off

Maybe that doesn't quite cut it

He was absolutely furious, so fucking furious I was surprised that no one within a ten mile radius done gone deaf with bleeding ears all of a sudden

And I had to stand there and listen to him curse and scream in rage. Only now and again, some coherent words could be understand, such as 'Fucking Draco, I'm gonna RIP HIS THROAT OUT', or 'Where is Draco? I wanna KILL HIM'

I would have laughed if it wasn't so serious, but it was dead serious and I wasn't laughing. Because I was lucky to be alive, as I was the one who gave him the bad news. And I mean really BAD news

Lucius had been expecting some allies in the form of the Black Leopards, a group of dark wizards who hailed from Russia. They were helpful in the way they owned a pet Nundu and Lucius believed the Nundu would help him greatly in taking over the entire wizarding world

However, they were overdue, so I was ordered to fly to Russia with some Death Eaters and find out what the go was. Turns out the Black Leopards had been slaughtered, including their pet Nundu. And there was only one person I could think of who had done the deed: Draco

But anyhow, back to now

After screaming and swearing for what seemed like an eternity, Lucius suddenly calmed down and sat in his chair, before patting his long hair back into place

"Weasley, it seems we have a great need to find Draco," he said in a somewhat calm, yet cold voice

Wouldn't have surprised me from all that yelling

"Any ideas on where he could be?"

"We've tried everywhere"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T! HE IS HERE SOMEWHERE. YOU ARE NOT SEARCHING HARD ENOUGH!!"

"We could try again in some places where we might have missed him"

"What did you find at Hogwarts?"

"Nothing"

"That is hard to understand. Try Hogwarts again"

"Yes my lord"

"And Weasley, don't fail me again, understand"

"Yes my lord"

"Good. Now go"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**DRACO**

After arriving back at Hogwarts, the five of us staggered inside and reached the Great Hall, where everyone else was busy looking after the place

"Daddy!"

I barely had time to look up, as something small and fast slammed into me. I fell onto my back, as Elizabeth giggled and hugged me

"Not now, sweetheart, Daddy's a little worn out"

"Oh"

She got off me, as I sat up

"Draco Malfoy, taken out by a five-year-old," laughed Warwick

"Shut up, fangs"

"Draco, something arrived for you," said Mrs Weasley

I cocked an eyebrow. Since when had something arrived for me? To most people, I was dead. Unless it was something that was late. Five years late

"What is it?" I asked

"It's a letter. I've already read it, since it was from Ginny"

Now that interested me. Ginny was in the possession of Lucius. How she managed to get a letter out to me is somewhat amazing

"How did she send it?" I asked as I grabbed it

"By owl"

I looked up and saw the snowy owl perched on Mrs Weasley's shoulder

"That looked familiar"

"That's Harry's owl," exclaimed Dean

"I was getting to that," I mumbled

"What does the letter say?" asked Julian

I cleared my throat

"To Draco or whoever reads this,

We have found a way to contact you, as you can tell, and we have some things to tell you. One, I have found a room that contains all of our wands and your sword, Draco. Two, there is a way out of the castle. It leads to the gardens and from there, I believe we can jump the fence and get away

However, we don't know where you are and we may need some help in getting away. I can't tell you exactly where the castle is, but I can tell you the area in where it could be located. The castle is situated on an island called the Isle of Man, which is between England and Ireland

Let us know of a night when we could escape and we will join you in the fight against Lucius. Hope this reaches you and good luck to everyone

Ginny"

I looked up from the letter and at everyone else

"Looks like we're gonna be doing a rescue mission"

"Not right now you are," said Mrs Weasley, "You're going to rest up, because you may need all the strength you have to free my daughter and everyone else"

"Sounds good"

I got up from the floor and handed the letter back to Mrs Weasley, who led us to the kitchen for some warm onion soup, as well as other dishes that she and the elves had cooked up while we were gone

Once we had been fed, I returned back to my room with Elizabeth, which was formerly the Headmaster's office. I sat down at the desk and grabbed a quill and parchment, before writing a reply letter, as Elizabeth played with her toys

"What are you writing?" asked the portrait of Armando Dippet

"A reply letter to Ginny. She has found some things of interest"

"Such as?"

"Our wands and possibly a way out"

"So, you will be attempting a rescue mission?" asked the portrait of Albus Dumbledore

"Hopefully, I don't know how it will go"

"Well, best of luck then"

"Yeah, we're gonna need it"

I had kept my letter short and brief. I read over it a few times and once satisfied, I left the office with Elizabeth and headed to the Owlery, where I found Hedwig and attached the letter to her leg

"Okay, make sure it gets to Ginny, but make sure you do it in secrecy"

I don't know if the owl understand, but something in her large golden eyes told me that she did. Hedwig spread her wings and flew away from the Owlery

"Godspeed," I said as I watched her fly away

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	22. Chapter XXII

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Two weeks had passed since the Black Leopards had been demolished. Now, a new mission had come up: rescue mission

Ginny and Harry had been sending letters to Draco via Hedwig, planning an escape from Lucius' castle. But they wouldn't be the only two. Everyone else who they knew that was in the castle would also be escaping. Harry had came across Blaise in the dungeons, barely alive and badly tortured. While looking after him as best as he could, Harry had told him of the plan and promised to free him on the night of the escape

There was also Charlie, who had been kept in the basement, Fred and George, who had been split up and sent to different ends of the castle and others. Ginny was thinking of bringing Hermione with them, but Hermione was constantly guarded and taking her with them would be difficult. Instead, she told Draco of the Memory Charm that Ron had placed on Hermione. Draco promised to break the spell over her

"Alright, it's time to get going," said Draco

He would be going on the rescue mission, as well as Julian, Bill, Dean, Mr Weasley, Warwick and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Warwick had made some more explosives and was now carrying a bag full of them

The group headed outside and got onto their broomsticks

"Alright, let's ride," said Draco

One by one, they shot off into the sky and flew towards the Isle of Man. It took them about two to three hours to get to the island and when they did, they could the several castles that had remained intact over the centuries

"Descend and land," ordered Julian

The group descended and landed, before dismounting their broomsticks

"Which one do you think it would be?" asked Shacklebolt

"Ginny couldn't tell us which one," said Bill, "But she did give us an area where we could search. Look for traces of magic on the castles"

"How do we do that?" asked Draco

"Go near a castle, hold up your wand and say _Revelis_," said Julian, "It won't reveal the castle's true imagine if it is bewitched, but it will show us if it is occupied by wizards"

"I'm surprised that Lucius hasn't used that to search for us at Hogwarts," said Draco, "I think they've tried like three times"

"We get warnings," said Bill

"From who?"

"The centaurs. Well, not exactly the centaurs, but one of them"

"Yeah, okay, cool, let's get going," said Draco

The group of seven began their journey around the Isle of Man, hoping to find the right castle in time

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**GINNY**

I waited until near midnight before I started anything. When midnight arrived, I got out of bed and snuck out of the room, before heading to Lucius' office, making sure I didn't make any noise at all. I opened the secret passage and headed down to the trophy room. Anyone who was coming with us, I grabbed his or her wands. It was made easier as the wands had been labelled who owned them. I also grabbed Harry's sword, but I couldn't get Draco's sword, so I decided to leave it behind for now

I headed back into Lucius' office, where Harry met me. I handed him his sword, wand and several others, before turning to leave the office

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh shit," said Harry

Hermione was standing before us, hands on her hips and giving us a death glare. Ever since Ron placed the Memory Charm on her, Hermione had been working against us, not with us. Which was unfortunate, as he also told her lots of lies to get her against us, which made things a little bit harder

"Um, Hermione, nothing is going on here. We were just leaving"

"What are you doing in Lucius' office at midnight anyway?"

"Late night cleaning," I answered

"Uh-huh. So tell me why you have a sword, Potter"

Harry cringed

"Taking it for cleaning"

"You can't fool me. You're trying to escape, aren't you?"

"Well, what are you doing up anyway?"

"I was going to get a glass of water, but I saw Potter sneaking around and followed him"

"Good idea, Hermione," I said, "But you forgot one thing and I'd hate to do this to you. You forgot your wand. _Stupefy_"

Hermione barely had time to cry out as she was frozen like a statue and fell

"Come on, let's go"

"You just stun Hermione"

"Escape now, panic later"

"Okay"

We left the office and somehow made it to the kitchen without anyone else waking up. There, we were greeted by everyone else who were escaping with us

"I'll get Blaise," said Harry

He handed the wands back to their owners, before leaving the kitchen. I still had my wand in my hand, so I headed over to the stove. I tapped the left front stovetop, then the right rear, left front twice, front right and finally the left rear three times. A door opened up in the wall

"Go, I'll wait for Harry," I said

I watched as they all began filing through the hidden passageway. Then I could hear the yelling. Harry had been found

I raced into the living room, as jets of light shot around the place. I could see Harry coming up the stairs with Blaise holding onto him. Every now and again, Harry would shoot a spell over his shoulder without looking

"Come on, Harry, come on"

A Death Eater burst into view. I took him out with a Stunning Spell, as Harry and Blaise reached me

"Get going," I said, "I'll hold them off"

"Are you insane?"

"Go"

Another Death Eater went down, followed by another. Now Lucius, Ron and Hermione had entered the living room

"Oh no," I said

"Hello little sister," said Ron

"Trying to escape are we?" asked Lucius, "And where are you running off to?"

"Never you mind"

"_Stupefy_"

For the second time that night, Hermione had been stunned, but it wasn't me who did it. Harry had reappeared by my side, as more Death Eaters joined Lucius and Ron and Hermione was taken away from sight

"Why don't you just give up now?" asked Lucius, "You're outnumbered"

"Are they?" asked a voice

I whirled around and saw Draco standing behind us. Also with him was Bill, Dean, Dad, Shacklebolt, a pale man with black hair and another man who looked like Lucius, only with gentler features and shorter hair

"Julian," Lucius hissed

"Hello, brother"

"Kill them all"

Within minutes, the entire living room had been torn apart. There were holes in the ceiling, holes in the walls and floors. Lucius was battling against Julian, while Draco was fighting Ron. We managed to keep the battle up for several minutes, with casualties on the Death Eaters' side, mainly due to the pale man, who turned out to be a vampire. Draco managed to push Ron back, before causing a large section of the ceiling to fall in front of the Death Eaters

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here"

As I ran into the kitchen, I looked back and saw Draco still standing there, as the cloud of dust surrounded him

"Come on, Draco," I called out, "We can rescue Hermione later"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he turned away and joined us outside in the garden, where we mounted the broomsticks we had stolen, before flying away from the castle

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	23. Chapter XXIII

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**WARWICK**

We had attempted a rescue mission and we had succeeded. The succession of the mission had filled us all with euphoria. All except Draco. I noticed he seemed a little down on himself. After all, he had a chance to save Hermione, but wasn't able to

We arrived back at Hogwarts, where we began to congratulate ourselves on the successful mission. During the celebration, Draco pulled me aside for a word

"You know Lucius is going to be pissed off about this?"

"Yeah, I know"

"And he will come searching for us with his entire army of Death Eaters, Dementors, Acromantulas and werewolves. And what do we have? A handful of wizards and a vampire"

"What are you suggesting we do?"

Draco looked over at the small party, before looking back at me

"We bring them here"

"To Hogwarts?"

"It seems fitting for a final battle. We could get Fred and George to set up their bag of tricks and also, we could get an army"

"From where?"

"We could try the centaurs," said Draco, "And I was also thinking of getting the vampires to help us"

"Draco, I am probably the only vampire who would ever help you. Several vampire gangs have already joined with Lucius. They won't listen to you"

"Who says I'm going?"

"You want me to go and talk to the vampires? To try and convince them to fight for us? What could we possibly give them? Lucius will give them so much. We have nothing for them at all"

"Well, we have to think of a way. You're a vampire; you'll be able to convince them better than any of us. I will go and talk to the centaurs"

"You know, Draco, I'm not so sure about this anymore"

"Neither am I, Warwick, but we have to try. This will hopefully be the last battle. This also might be our last stand. It is to be that, then let's make it a last stand to remember"

"You sure you haven't lost it, man? I appreciate your heroics, but I'm not sure about it. However, I will give it a shot. If the vampires don't join us, well, you know that I will sure as hell will"

"Thanks, man. Can you do it tonight?"

"Don't worry, I'll do it tonight. I'll go now"

I turned away from Draco and left the school

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

An hour later, I had reached an old, deserted building. After looking around, I found a hidden door and opened it, before heading inside. I could hear the faint sounds of techno music and headed for it. I opened another door and found myself in a safe house, where vampires were partying hard and having a good time

Back when I was a fledgling, safe houses were _the_ place to go. But after my contact with Lucius, I avoided these places, as they ended up disgusting me. I couldn't stand the parties anymore

But now I was back once again, hoping to gain some listeners

"Everyone get ready to PARTY!!" cried the DJ

Vampires of all ages (but mostly fledglings), former Muggle and wizards alike, all cheered their enthusiasm in union, as the beat got louder and the party got crazier. Somehow, I managed to push my way through the wave of pulsating bodies and feeding vampires to reach the stage, where the DJ was pumping out all sorts of music. I spied a microphone on the stage and leapt up, before grabbing the mike

"What are you doing, man?" asked the DJ

"Shut your mouth"

"Come here and say that, bitch"

I drew back the cloak from my waist slightly to show him one of my knives

"Really want me to?"

He didn't say anything. I smiled

"Good. Everyone, listen up"

Luckily, the DJ had stopped his music to confront me, so I easily had all eyes on me

"What are you doing, stopping the party?" asked a young vampire

"Maybe because I want to talk to you all"

"Fucken old vampires, always ruining the parties," the vampire continued

I pulled out my wand and shot a stunning spell at him

"Anyone else want to complain?"

No answers

"Good. Now listen up. I am here to ask you of something"

"And what would that be?" asked a female voice

I looked up to the balcony over the dance floor. A female vampire with long red hair and wearing a black-feathered dress had stood up. I recognised her to be Rubella, a powerful vampire leader. And I knew if she was here, then her equally powerful brother, Raphael, wouldn't be too far away

"A war is brewing," I said, "Between two wizarding factions. I'm sure you've heard of this war"

"The Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix?" said Rubella, "We all know of that. But of what importance is that to us?"

"A final battle is about to be fought within a few days," I answered, "A war that will decide the fate of the world. It is important because you need to choose a side in this war. And it is important what side you must choose"

"Like Rubella said," said a male voice, "Of what importance is this to us?"

A vampire wearing a smart, expensive suit stood up and stepped next to Rubella. His dark hair was slicked back, making him look like a sinister person, along with his downward small moustache and bikini goatee

"Because this war could also decide your place in the world, Raphael," I said

"We vampires are destined to rule the world with the humans as our slaves," said Raphael

"No, it's not like that. If you were to do that, you'll end running out of humans to feast upon. By taking over the world, you will become powerful, yes, but greedy and uncaring. You will end up wiping out your food supply"

"Obviously this one is a human-lover," laughed Rubella

"If you stay in your position, you can keep going with what you do and never run out of humans. Too much power and you'll end up with nothing"

"Lucius has promised us power in return for our services," said Raphael

"But as vampires, we can't have too much power," I argued, "It will get to your head and it will destroy you all"

"Maybe he has a point," said Rubella

"Lucius has a whole army of Death Eaters, Acromantulas, Dementors and werewolves. The Order of the Phoenix only has a handful of wizards, not enough to help win a war"

"So, what you're saying is that if Lucius wins, we will end up destroying ourselves, but if the Order wins-," started Raphael

"The balance will be restored," I finished, "We can't upset the balance between all the worlds. It will destroy everything if the balance is over tipped. That is why I am asking you to fight for the Order and restore the balance"

I looked down at the crowd of vampires

"Will you fight for the Order and return the balance to that way it was or let Lucius plunge the world in darkness and eventually destruction? You know that if Lucius wins, he will turn on you and conquer you. You will end up becoming slaves or destroying the world in an attempt to gain power. Fight for the Order and let everything play out if we win. Will you fight?"

"I will fight," said a vampire

"So will I," said another

Soon, nearly every vampire in the building had agreed to fight for the Order. Smiling with satisfaction, I looked up at Rubella and Raphael. Rubella had a small smirk on her face, while Raphael maintained his cold look he is well known for, but I knew he was deep in thought

"Very well, Warwick, I will fight for the Order," said Raphael, "And then I want nothing to do with them afterwards"

"You don't have to," I said, "What about you, Rubella?"

"Oh, Warwick, you send a shiver down my spine when you talk like that," she laughed, "You always seem to have the air of giving up about you, but somehow, you manage to fight through," she laughed again, "Of course I will fight. I've heard of your fighting prowess. It makes me wonder how good you really are"

"Then you will have a chance to see," I said, "Meet us at Hogwarts within the next day or so"

And with that, I jumped off the stage and left the place without looking back

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Thank you all for the reviews! And now, on with the show with the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Master Malfoy, a message has arrived"

Wormtail was holding onto the door to catch his breath, holding a letter in his silver hand. Ron looked over at Lucius, who raised an eyebrow while having a furious look on his face

"Wormtail, I was busy talking to Weasley when you interrupted"

"Sorry, my lord, but a letter has arrived from your son"

Lucius' eyebrow arched further

"Draco sent me a letter?"

"Yes. Do you want it?"

"Well, obviously, you fool"

Wormtail walked inside and managed to ignore Ron's angry look, before handing the letter to Lucius

"Weasley, take Wormtail away and punish him for interrupting me"

"As you wish"

Wormtail got a terrified look on his face as Ron grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside. Ten minutes passed before Ron returned, to see that Lucius' eyebrows were nearly touching his hair

"What is it?"

"Draco is calling for us to meet him at Hogwarts"

"Friendly?"

"Ah, let's see…no"

Lucius tossed the letter onto the desk and looked up

"Weasley, assemble the army. We're going to visit Hogwarts and we're going to attack with full force"

"Done"

Ron turned and left the room, as Lucius opened the secret passage and headed down to the trophy room. It was now bare, due to the Order's involvement, save for one item: a sword with a green jewel in the hilt. The Sword of the Malfoys

Lucius lifted the sword off its plaque and held it in his hand. This sword had been in his family for centuries, passed down from father to son as an heirloom. And since Draco was longer his son in his mind, Lucius didn't want him to have it again. He would use the sword to kill Draco and keep it with himself until his dying day

Lucius broke out of his thoughts and headed back to his office, closing the secret door, as Ron burst into the office

"Your army is ready and waiting"

Lucius acknowledged him with a nod, before following him out of the office and down to the basement, which was a massive room that extended out from under the castle. The army was made up with werewolves in the front, Death Eaters in the second row, while the Acromantulas and Dementors took up the rear. Lucius looked over his army and smiled. He had a feeling he could crush the Order, especially since he had a few surprises waiting for them

"In about a night's time, you will all have the chance to spill some blood and wipe out all those who threaten us," said Lucius, "I am of course talking about the Order of the Phoenix. For years, this group, created by the fool Dumbledore, has constantly annoyed me and are attempting to stop our plans. But now, we have the power to crush them and crush them we will. And you will all have a place in history after this. Your names will go down as the ones who wiped out the last threat to the Death Eaters. To the Death Eaters, the glory. To the Order, only death awaits"

The Death Eaters and werewolves roared their approvals, as Lucius smirked

"Are we ready for a taste of glory?" he asked

"YES!!"

"Then let's go and take it!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

Warwick was standing outside Hogwarts, facing the Forbidden Forest. He was wearing a black fishnet shirt over a black singlet, leather pants and boots, while adorned with knives. He had knives strapped to his thighs, ankles, back and a set of flick-knives attached to his wrists. But it was the knives on his thighs that were most important. After talking to the vampires, Warwick split his wand apart, before taking the magical elements and placing them inside the hilts of the two foot-long knives, giving them magical abilities. Which meant he was able to hack and slash, as well as use spells

"How's things?" asked Draco

"Fine, fine," Warwick answered, "How about you?"

"Grand," he answered softly

Warwick looked over his shoulder at the army of vampires that had assembled. The vampires were either wielding a wand or some sort of bladed weapon, while the centaurs were standing over to one side, bows and arrows at their side. The centaurs had arrows that had been marked with a Patronus, enabling them to shoot down Dementors with ease

"When will they get here?" asked Rubella, "I'm getting impatient"

"Give them time," replied Warwick, "They have to get across the sea"

"Remember, let only the Death Eaters through," said Draco, "They are my fight. You just have to hold off everything else that we can't fight"

"I wish they would just hurry up," snapped Raphael

He was wearing a full-body armoured suit and was holding his helmet under his right arm, while his left hand was resting on his sword handle

"Patience, brother," drawled Rubella, "They will come"

Like her brother, Rubella was wearing a full-body armoured suit, save for a helmet and stomach guard. She was even wearing her black-feathered boa around her neck

A crashing sound was heard in the distance

"They've arrived," smiled Rubella

"Alright, ladies and gents, the party has arrived," said Warwick, "Let's get into formation right now, let's move it"

"Best of luck," said Draco

"You too, my friend," said Warwick

Draco gave him a small smile, before heading back inside Hogwarts. Warwick turned back to the vampires and began giving out orders, as Rubella and Raphael helped out, getting the lines into formation. The centaurs gave their own orders and set themselves at the rear, where they could cover the vampires

Once Warwick was satisfied, he turned back to the Forest-

-And his jaw dropped

Lucius' army was larger than he expected. Then again, that's because there were creatures he would never have expected of joining Lucius. Apart from his normal army, there were also giants, trolls, manticores, chimaeras and red caps. Lucius was walking at the front, a large smirk on his face. Warwick looked up at the sky and sighed when he saw that the full moon was covered by clouds

"Hello, Warwick," greeted Lucius, "It's a shame to see that you're fighting for my worthless son instead of me"

"Better him than you," snarled Warwick, showing a bit of fang

Lucius continued smiling

"And a great shame that the vampires are also fighting for Draco. I wonder how he did it? Doesn't matter, as I have a few vampire clans with me as well"

"Well, don't you feel proud?"

"Yes, I do, actually. I have a feeling we will win this war, now step aside"

As much as he didn't want to, Warwick obliged and stepped aside for Lucius, as the vampires opened up their ranks to make the way clear for the Death Eaters

"Remember, to the Death Eaters, glory. To the Order, only death awaits," shouted Lucius

And with that, the Death Eaters headed into Hogwarts, as Warwick turned back to the opposing army and hissed when a certain werewolf walked up to him

"Fenrir!"

"Hello, brother"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**The battle is about to begin. And it will start in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter XXV

**Thank you all for the reviews! Over 100 again! Thank you! In reply to alwayswright, Warwick and Fenrir were once wizards, until the events came along and yeah, it's kinda explained in this chapter**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Fenrir"

"Hello, brother"

Fenrir lowered his eyes to Warwick's chest and smiled

"About time you showed off those scars of yours"

Warwick growled under his breath. Although the outfit he was wearing was mainly for flexibility, it did show off the large, diagonal scars on his chest

"A gift from me to you, as a sign of our bloodlines," smiled Fenrir

"Despite that, we are no longer brothers, not after what you did"

Fenrir's smile slackened, before widening again

"Well, Mother and Father were asking for it. They no longer declared me as their son after that fateful night"

"There was no need to take it out on me, though"

"True. But I felt obliged to carry out my revenge"

"I had nothing to do with it, Fenrir. You should have left me alone"

"If I did, would you be here right now, standing before the army of the Death Eaters with defiance in your eyes? Would you be here fighting for good if I left you alone?"

"What does it matter now? If I didn't become a vampire, I would have been like you"

"But Rubella stopped that, didn't she?" said Fenrir, flicking his eyes onto her, "And she could have killed you then by attempting to save you from my attack. But I shall correct my mistake tonight. Tonight, you will join Mother and Father in the graveyard"

Fenrir suddenly found a knife blade pressed against his throat

"Not if I have anything to say about that," growled Warwick

Fenrir continued to smile

"We'll see, brother, we'll see"

Fenrir stepped back from the knife, as a small trickle of blood ran down his throat

"Damn, you nicked me. Definitely gonna have to kill you for that"

Fenrir turned away and headed back to the werewolves, as Warwick drew his other knife, while Rubella and Raphael drew their swords

"Before we begin this final battle," said Fenrir, "Let's put on a show. Boys!"

Warwick looked up and saw the clouds had parted, shining the moonlight onto the two armies. Everyone watched as the werewolves all begin to change and mutate, until they became wolf-like creatures. Warwick instantly recognised Fenrir: he was the largest of the pack and there was also a scar on his right collarbone that gave him away. Something Warwick had given him in their last meeting sixty years ago

The werewolves all began howling, as the rest of the vampires drew their weapons. Warwick held up his right arm and the centaurs began notching the arrows onto their bows. The Dementors began moving forward first, sucking in air and turning the air around them cold. Warwick lowered his arm

The Dementors began shrieking when the Patronus arrows pierced their ghostly body. They flew up into the air and moved towards the back of the army. The giants were carrying huge boulders and were now throwing them towards the castle

"Charge!" ordered Warwick

The vampires began their charge, as the boulders took out several vampires, while Hogwarts was struck with the rest of the boulders. The werewolves gave one final howl, before charging to meet their foes. The rest of the army followed after them, as the centaurs continued shooting their hail of arrows

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lucius lead the Death Eaters through the Entrance Hall, before entering the Great Hall, only to be greeted by a small surprise

The tables of the four houses had disappeared, along with the teachers' table, except for one large chair. It was the Headmaster's chair and there was one person sitting on it: Draco. And he was also the only person of the Order in the room

"Hello, 'father'," greeted Draco

"Didn't I teach you manners?" asked Lucius

"No," came the quick reply

"Well, it looks like I have to teach you again"

Draco rested his head on his left hand and shrugged

"You could try"

"No, Draco, I will and I will win this war and I will end it all"

"If you say so," Draco said in a bored voice

Draco's lazy demeanour was starting to irritate Lucius, but he maintained his composure and smirked

"Draco, I have a present for you"

"That's cool"

"Now, where are you? Come here"

Draco lifted his head and his eyes widened when he saw Hermione step out beside Lucius, who still had a smirk on his face

"Hermione?"

"So, you're Draco, huh?" Hermione said coolly, "Why are you attacking my husband?"

"What?"

"He has done nothing wrong and yet, you're constantly attacking him"

Draco rose swiftly from the Headmaster's chair and drew his wand

"So, you've turned her fully against me? That's neat, real neat"

A Death Eater was suddenly lifted into the air. Draco continued raising him up; until the Death Eater reached the ceiling and he withdrew the spell. The Death Eater screamed as he fell to his death

"Remove the spell from Hermione, now," hissed Draco

"I think not"

"Alright, Weasley, step forward"

Ron stepped forward and removed his mask. Grinning horribly, he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close, before planting a kiss on her lips. And Hermione was kissing him back. Ron withdrew and grinned at Draco

"Alright, Weasley, come right here so I can tear you apart"

"Oh dear, Malfoy, you seem to be losing your touch"

Draco turned away, before grabbing the chair with his left hand and whirling around, before throwing the chair. Ron calmly blasted it out of the air

"Definitely losing your touch, Malfoy?"

Now it was Draco's turn to smile

"Really?"

Fireworks suddenly exploded over the Death Eaters, as explosions rang out in the Hall, covering the Death Eaters in smoke, while other explosions injured them. Spells were shot out of the smoke, as the rest of the Order appeared and began shooting spells into the smoke

Once the smoke cleared, the battle began. Julian raced forward to duel Lucius, while Harry was battling against Ron, Ginny was taking on Hermione and Draco was fighting against any Death Eater he came across

"I don't know why you even bother, Julian," said Lucius, "You can't win"

"Oh we'll see about that"

"You never won anything. You always lost. Your family name, your inheritance and tonight, you will lose your life"

"You were always big on threats, Lucius," said Julian, "But never on following them up. _Expelliarmus_"

"_Protego_"

"Why won't you give up, Harry?" asked Ron, "I want to see you beg for mercy"

"Fat chance of that happening," replied Harry, "You won't live long enough to see that happen"

"That's what you think"

"That's exactly what I think. And thinking is something you clearly lack"

In anger, Ron sent the Killing Curse at Harry, who dived out of the way and shot a Stunning Spell. Ron deflected the spell, before drawing Warwick's sword and swinging outwards, just missing Harry's throat

"So, you think you know how to use a sword," smiled Harry, "Well, come on then"

He drew Gryffindor's sword, as Ron did an overhead chop. Harry blocked and kicked Ron back, before shooting a spell at him. Ron deflected and fired off a spell, but missed, as Harry got to his feet and swung his sword at Ron's waist

A Death Eater shot a spell at Draco, who blocked it, before punching him in the face with his left arm, knocking him out cold. Another Death Eater kicked at Draco, but he simply dodged the kick and stunned the dark wizard. Draco took out another Death Eater and saw Hermione fighting against Ginny. A Death Eater was raising his wand to attack Ginny from behind, but Draco disarmed him, before running towards him and landing a kick on his chest

"Ginny, stop"

Ginny dodged a spell, before looking at Draco

"Let me handle this"

Ginny nodded, before heading off into the thick of the battle. Hermione narrowed her eyebrows and glared at Draco, as he coolly twirled his wand between his fingers

"So, they put the Memory Charm on you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course you don't. But allow me to show you what I mean"

"Okay then, let's see what you got"

Draco forced a sad smile and raised his wand

"If you insist, Hermione"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	26. Chapter XXVI

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Warwick was covered in blood and the battle had only been going for a couple of minutes. But in those few minutes, many had fallen. The giants were proving to be the most difficult to take down. They had given up throwing boulders and trees and were now mainly interested in smashing up some vampires. The centaurs were still firing arrows, mainly at the Dementors, even though several centaurs had fallen

Warwick dodged a werewolf attacking and slashed. The werewolf's left arm fell to the blood drenched grass, as Warwick slashed upwards, splitting him open. Another werewolf fell upon him, but Warwick flicked his wrist and the werewolf fell at his feet, bounded with rope. The vampire whirled around and saw an Acromantula advancing on him. Warwick charged the giant spider, before leaping over it and stabbing in the back. The Acromantula roared in pain and spun around, its speed startling Warwick and making him fall back. The Acromantula clicked its pincers menacingly and charged, but a vampire landed on the giant spider's back, before driving his sword through its head. Raphael withdrew his sword and jumped off the dead spider, as Warwick got to his feet

"Behind you," they said at the same time

The two vampires spun in opposite directions and took out the werewolves behind them, as a giant saw the pair and decided to play with them. Warwick raced towards the giant, as he roared and swung his massive fist. Warwick rolled under the knuckles, before leaping towards the giant's face. The giant reached up and swatted Warwick aside, before picking up a vampire and biting him in half. Blood ran down the giant's chin, as Warwick got up and tried again. He sheathed his magic knives, before drawing the knives from his shoulders and stabbing one into the giant's ankle. The giant roared and faltered in his steps, as Warwick ripped the knife out, spun around and slashed the Achilles tendon. The giant fell to his knees, as Warwick leapt onto his back, using his knives to hold himself, before drawing a knife from his ankle sheath and plunging it into the giant's head, breaking through the skull and piercing the brain. The giant let out a short scream, as Warwick stabbed him in the head again, before retrieving his knives and leaping off the dead body. Several red caps were running towards Warwick, raising their large clubs and giggling as they lunged at him. Warwick swung his right knife, slicing through a club, as his left knife came around and slashed the red cap through his right cheek. The red cap screamed, as Warwick ripped the knife away and disembowelled another red cap. A third red cap struck Warwick in the knee, before snapping a rib as Warwick stumbled. Groaning in pain, Warwick swung his knife and slit the red cap's throat as it lunged at him. A fireball screamed towards Warwick, forcing him to roll out of the way, as a chimaera charged at him. Warwick sheathed his knives and drew his magic knives. The chimaera was breathing fireballs everywhere, as Warwick froze a fireball flying at him. The chimaera lunged, as its serpent tail whipped around and bared its poisonous fangs. Warwick braced himself for the landing, but someone rushed out and crashed into the chimaera, before plunging her sword into the beast's flank. The chimaera cried in pain, before lying still, as Rubella removed her sword and flashed Warwick a smile

"Having fun, babe?"

"Are you?"

"Manticore"

Warwick whirled around and slashed the manticore in the face. It hissed in pain and swung its scorpion tail. Warwick ducked, as Rubella slashed at its side. The manticore rolled away and stabbed with its tail, forcing Rubella to step back. The manticore then spread its wings and took off from the ground, dodging Warwick's slash. Instead, Warwick threw his knife upwards, straight into the manticore's chest and bringing it back down. Warwick grabbed his knife, as Rubella disappeared into the battle. A werewolf appeared before Warwick and roared. The vampire spied a scar on the werewolf's right collarbone. He smiled

"Let's play, Fenrir"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco ducked a spell shot at him by Hermione, before returning one at her. She deflected the spell and shot a stunning spell. Draco twisted his upper body, as the spell shot over his shoulder. Hermione growled in anger and shot another spell, which Draco deflected. He fired one in return, as she knocked it away, before sending another stunning spell his way. Draco dodged it and raised his wand, but instead of firing a spell, he lowered his wand

"Well, aren't you a fool?" grinned Hermione

"Maybe"

"Very well. _Expelliarmus_"

Draco's wand flew from his hand, but he didn't resist at all

"Do you really want to die?" asked Hermione

"I'm dying right now, so what does it matter? Why don't you just kill me and get it over and done with?"

"Very well, if you wish. _Avada-_"

Draco suddenly disappeared with a crack. Hermione was about to look around, but she felt a wand press against the back of her neck

"Nice try," said Draco, "_Stupefy_"

Hermione fell forward, but Draco caught her, as a Death Eater turned around

"_Levicorpus_," said Draco

The Death Eater was suspended upside down in the air, as Draco walked over and slammed his left fist into the Death Eater's chest, throwing him back several feet. Draco tucked his wand away and picked up Hermione, as the battle raged on, oblivious to what was going on with the pair. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one saw him, Draco turned and left the Great Hall, existing through a side door and making his way down to the dungeons. Kicking the door open, Draco carried Hermione over to the desk, before lying her down and drawing his wand

"Now, let the healing begin. _Envernate_"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, as she sat up. But before she could move any further, she found that she was tied up with ropes. She looked up at Draco and hissed

"What are you doing to me?"

"I'm going to break the spell over you"

"What spell? I'm not under a spell"

Draco gave her a small smile

"Yes, you are. And I'm going to break that Memory Charm and restore everything to the way it should be"

Draco placed the tip of his wand on Hermione's forehead and closed his eyes

"Now, let's hope this goes to plan"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	27. Chapter XXVII

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ron swung his sword at Harry's head, but the latter ducked and shot a spell at his stomach. Ron rolled out of the way, as Harry ran forward and kicked him in the chest. Ron rolled backwards onto his feet, as Harry stabbed at his stomach. Ron deflected the strike, spun around Harry and slammed his elbow onto his spine. Harry stumbled forward, as his sword fell from his hand

"Always in the spotlight you were," sighed Ron, "After tonight, you will be in the spotlight again, as always, but for an entirely different matter. You will be dead"

Harry groaned and reached down to pick up his sword, as Ron continued

"During our years in school, you always seemed to come to a close end, but somehow, manage to worm your way out. The Philosopher's Stone, that was close, the Basilisk, close again. Meeting the Dark Lord, that was another close call, the incident at the Ministry of Magic, the list goes on"

Harry straightened, ignoring the pain in his back

"Can you worm your way out of this one, Potter?" asked Ron, "I don't think you will"

"Oh don't worry, I'll find a way"

"The only way out is in a coffin"

"And that will be yours"

Harry spun around, swinging his sword high, aiming for Ron's throat, but he had jumped back, dodging the blow and swung his sword overhead. Harry twisted the sword around and blocked the strike, before shooting a spell which threw Ron back

"You were always hopeless at magic," said Harry, "I was wondering if you were really a Squib. Even Neville eventually got better than you. Just look at him fight right now and you can tell he's learnt so much over the years. You, you're still just the same old Ron Weasley, nothing has changed"

"I'll show you that I have grown stronger," growled Ron

He raised his wand and Harry suddenly found himself surrounded by four giant black skulls, each one with fire sprouting from their eye sockets, as tongues of fire licked their jet-black teeth

"Let's see how you can handle that," Ron crowed

The skulls opened their mouths and white-hot fire burst out, covering Harry from Ron. But Ron had a strange feeling and turned to his right, only to see a sword pointed at his face

"You were saying?"

"You can't Apparate in Hogwarts"

"Really?"

Ron snarled and knocked Harry's sword out of the way, before slashing at his exposed shoulder. Harry disappeared with a crack, as Ron dived out of the way, dodging a stunning spell shot from his left. Getting onto his knees, Ron shot a spell at Harry, before Apparating. He reappeared in the far right corner, as Harry appeared where he had been a second ago

"I'm over here, you idiot"

"Thanks for telling me that. _Sectumsempra_"

Ron barely dodging the sword curse, as Harry appeared in front of him and stabbed. Ron blocked the blow and kicked Harry back, before raising his wand. A giant, black snake shot out of Ron's wand and wrapped around Harry, knocking him down

"_Sectumsempra_"

The snake's head was sliced off, as Harry fought to get himself out of the coils. Ron walked over to him and raised his wand, but Harry's foot flew up and connected with his groin. Letting out a cry of pain, Ron dropped his sword and stumbled back, holding his privates, as Harry threw off the coils and got to his feet

"I'm surprised you're feeling pain there at all. I always thought you had no balls. Maybe now I might be proved wrong"

"Make your jokes, Potter," groaned Ron, "You will die"

"Yeah, right and Sirius will come back from the dead"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

Harry dived out of the way and returned a spell, spinning Ron through the air. Picking up his sword, Harry ran forward to meet with Ron, but a flaming black skull appeared in front of him. Harry skidded to a stop, before plunging the blade between the eye sockets. The skull roared and crumbled into ash, as a crack was heard behind Harry. He whirled around and raised his wand, as Ron threw his sword at him. Harry knocked the deadly projectile aside, as Ron appeared before him and slammed his fist into his stomach. Doubled over and gasping, Harry was struck in the back by Ron's elbow, as his knee came flying up. Harry stumbled back, clutching at his broken nose. A spell struck him in the chest, throwing him through the air and making him lose his wand. Harry looked up, as Ron stood over him, holding his wand at his chest

"Tsk, tsk, I expected just a little better from the great Harry Potter. But despite that, the show will go on. I won't kill you just yet, I'm just gonna have a little bit of fun first. _Crucio_"

Harry screamed in pain, as Ron held the Torture Curse on him. But instead of lifting the curse, Ron held it on him. This is what had happened to Neville's parents

"Die, Harry, die in pain like you were suppose to"

Harry was curled up in a foetal position, pain wracking his body. It was intense, as if fire was scorching his bones. His head felt like it was about to explode. He wanted to die right then and there, anything for the pain to end. He would even beg to Ron to end his life, just _anything _to stop the pain wracking his body

Suddenly, the curse was lifted, as Ron went cartwheeling through the air. Harry was gasping, as two hands grabbed him by the shoulders and gently lifted him into a sitting position, leaning him against the wall. He was breathing heavily, trying to get air back into his lungs, as blood ran down his chin

"Harry, are you okay?" asked a female voice

At first, Harry didn't register the voice. His ears weren't working just yet. They had a buzzing sound in them and there was also blood running out of them

"Harry, speak to me. Are you okay?"

Harry weakly opened his eyes and saw someone blurred in front of him. The blood dripping from his eyes was wiped away and Harry was able to clearly see who the person was

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry, are you alright?"

"But…you had…the memory…charm…"

"I know, Harry, but Draco broke it"

"Draco?"

"That's right, I'm here, buddy"

Ron was picking himself up, wiping blood away from his lip. Draco knelt down and picked up the Gryffindor sword in his left wand, while holding his wand in his right

"So, you finally broke the Memory Charm over Hermione," sneered Ron, "Congratulations. But it gives me the opportunity to finally kill you, Malfoy"

"Ooh, I'm really scared now, Weasley. You couldn't hit me even if I was standing right in front of your face"

Ron growled and shot a spell at Draco, who calmly deflected it

"Wanna try again, Weasley?"

Ron shot another spell, which Draco deflected again

"I felt the breeze on that one"

Ron shot the Killing Curse, forcing Draco to dive out of the way. The blond shot the Stunning Spell at Ron, who dodged it, before shooting a spell, which Draco blocked

"This could be fun, you know," smiled Ron

"Yeah I know. I'm just getting warmed up"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

"_Sectumsempra_"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Sorry about the wait. I tried to upload this chapter last night and it wouldn't let me...But anyhow, now it's here, so enjoy**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Before the removal of the memory charm…_

"Now, let the cleansing begin"

Draco began muttering a spell under his breath. Hermione wasn't able to hear him, but felt a quick, sharp pain in her head. She ignored it, as Draco continued chanting

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out"

Hermione hissed when pain shot through her again, although this time, it was just a little more intense

"Are you trying to blow my head off or what?"

Draco ignored her, as he opened his eyes during the chant and stared deeply into hers. She hissed in pain, as her head felt like it was on fire

"This is really hurting me"

"I know, but this is how it's got to be done"

Memories flooded Hermione's mind, intensifying the pain. She cried out, almost making Draco stop the spell, but he knew he had to continue, even if it seemed like it was killing her

"Damn it, this hurts!"

"Sorry"

More memories invaded Hermione's mind, as previous ones began to die behind her eyes. And as Draco's wand fell away from her forehead, she began to realize who she really was. She placed her head in her hands and began rocking back and forth, as Draco moved over and wrapped his arms around her

"Draco?"

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've just been born"

They remained in each other's arms for a few minutes, until Hermione broke away

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's safe. Come and I'll show you"

Draco helped Hermione off the table, before leading her to a wall and pressing his hand on it. A secret passage opened, as Draco led Hermione through to another door, which took them through to the Headmaster's office

"Daddy!"

Elizabeth jumped off the desk and ran over to Draco, wrapping her arms around his legs. He knelt down and whispered something into her ear, as she looked up at Hermione

"Mummy?"

Hermione knelt down in front of her daughter, as tears began to run down her face

"Elizabeth, baby? Oh my, how you've grown"

"Where did you go? Daddy said you went on a holiday. Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm back now"

Elizabeth gave Hermione a hug, as she hugged her back, before looking up at Draco. He had a smile on his face, as Hermione picked Elizabeth up and holding her close. Draco wrapped his arms around them both, as Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I can't believe all that what's happened to me," Hermione whispered

"I know. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Look at us, we're together again"

"But for how much longer again?"

"Don't say things like that. We have to stay strong to make it through"

Draco broke away, as Hermione put down Elizabeth. She ran back to the desk and continued her drawing

"Come on, we have something to take care of first"

Hermione nodded and led the way back to the Potions classroom, out of the dungeons and back out into the Great Hall, where the battle was still taking place

"Where's Harry?"

"Over there"

Harry was still battling against Ron, as they left the battle and began heading into the Entrance Hall. Draco and Hermione started for them, but a couple of Death Eaters stepped into the way

"_Avada Kedavra_"

Draco and Hermione dived out of the way, as the second Death Eater fired a second Killing Curse. Draco got to his knees and used the Carpe Retractum spell to grab a Death Eater by the leg and throw him through the air, as Hermione stunned the other Death Eater. She got to her feet, as Draco did the same, before continuing towards the Entrance Hall. Bursting into the hall, they found that Ron was torturing the hell of Harry. Draco ran over and drew back his left fist, before slamming it into the side of Ron's head and making him spin through the air. Hermione gently lifted Harry up against the wall

Ron was picking himself up, wiping blood away from his lip. Draco knelt down and picked up the Gryffindor sword in his left wand, while holding his wand in his right

"So, you finally broke the Memory Charm over Hermione," sneered Ron, "Congratulations. But it gives me the opportunity to finally kill you, Malfoy"

"Ooh, I'm really scared now, Weasley. You couldn't hit me even if I was two feet away from you and was a statue"

Ron growled and shot a spell at Draco, who calmly deflected

"Wanna try again, Weasley?"

Ron shot another spell, which Draco deflected again

"I felt the breeze on that one"

Ron shot the Killing Curse, forcing Draco to dive out of the way. The blond shot the Stunning Spell at Ron, who dodged it, before shooting a spell, which Draco blocked

"This could be fun, you know," smiled Ron

"Yeah I know. I'm just getting warmed up"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

"_Sectumsempra_"

They dodged each other's spells, as Draco swung his sword overhead. Ron blocked and pushed him back, but Draco swung again, just missing his throat. Ron whirled around and held out his wand, as Draco spun away, dodging the spell

"Just die, will you, Malfoy!"

"No"

Draco blocked Ron's sword, before breaking away and blocking him again. Ron kicked him in the chest and knocked him down, but Draco rolled onto his feet, before knocking Ron back with a spell. The red-head growled and got up, as Draco twirled his sword around

"Come on, Weasley, at least making a little bit interesting"

Ron threw his sword at Draco, making him dodge the projectile, but while Draco was off guard, Ron pointed his wand at him

"_Avada Kedavra_"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	29. Chapter XXIX

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Fenrir swung his left hand, just missing Warwick's throat as he ducked, but brought his right fist into an uppercut and knocked him into the air. Warwick flipped over so he landed on his feet, sheathing his magic knives and drawing his shoulder knives. Fenrir snarled and charged, slamming his shoulder into Warwick's breastbone and making him roll along the blood drenched grass. Warwick groaned in pain, as he felt water dropping onto his body. He rolled over and looked up, as the clouds gave way to rain, turning very quickly into a sudden downpour

"Ah great," Warwick said, "That complicates things"

Fenrir's roar brought him back to reality. Warwick did a stylish flip onto his feet, as his older brother charged at him again. Spinning his knives around so they pointed downwards, Warwick leapt over Fenrir and slashed hard. Fenrir roared in pain, as blood ran down his back, before whirling around and slashing Warwick across the face. Blood flew through the air, as Warwick used Fenrir's momentum to spin around and slash at his throat, but missed. Fenrir grabbed Warwick by the front of his shirt and threw him through the air. Warwick struck the ground hard, losing his knives in the process

Fenrir came flying through the air and landed on Warwick, wrapping a paw around his throat and pushing him into the grass. Warwick grabbed onto Fenrir's arm and attempted to push him off, but the werewolf was too strong for him. Instead, Warwick lifted his left leg up and grabbed the knife sheathed on his ankle, before stabbing into Fenrir's forearm. The werewolf howled and let go of his brother, allowing him to get up and swing his knife. Fenrir howled again when blood began to run down his chest. Warwick grinned and kicked at Fenrir, but the werewolf grabbed him by the leg and tossed him through the air again

"_Not again!"_

This time, Warwick landed heavily on his chest, before scrambling to his feet as fast as he could, as Fenrir came for him. The werewolf was faster and he caught up to the vampire, but Warwick spun around and slashed, leaving a cut on Fenrir's snout. Fenrir faced his brother and roared in fury

"Not good"

A troll swung his tree trunk club at the pair. Fenrir was the first to duck. Catching on fast, Warwick ducked as well, before rolling backwards onto his feet, whirling around and plunging his knife into the troll's chest. The troll howled in pain, as Warwick ripped his knife away and stabbed again. Within several seconds, the troll was covered in multiple stab wounds and he fell back, blood pooling around his body. Warwick turned back to his brother, as a clawed fist landed on his chin, drawing blood. Warwick stumbled back, as Fenrir grabbed him around the shoulders and slammed him into the ground, before raising his paw. Warwick punchd him in the face, making him snarl and swing his paw right across his chest. Warwick hissed in pain, as his blood struck the glass. Fenrir went to strike again, but Warwick flicked his wrist and a blade popped out of the attachment. He then swung his fist hard, punching Fenrir in the face. Fenrir whined as he was thrown away. Warwick was gasping in pain, as he got to his feet and folded the knife away. The rain was washing the blood off his body, as Fenrir picked himself up, turned around and roared, flecks of drool and blood flying from his mouth

"Oh man, bad dog breath"

Fenrir roared and charged, swinging his large paws, as Warwick ducked and weaved about, avoiding the claws at all costs, as he grabbed his ankle knives and slashed whenever he saw an opening. Which were few and far in between. Fenrir uppercutted Warwick and tossed him into the air. Warwick landed hard and groaned

"This is going to take a while"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco dived out of the way of Ron's Killing Curse, before sending forth the Disarming Charm. Ron lost his wand, but stabbed with his sword. Draco blocked and locked the blades together, before pulling Ron close and looking at his sword

"This is Warwick's"

Ron's fist connected with the side of Draco's head, knocking him back. Draco spun around and slashed high, before blasting Ron back. The Death Eater rolled away and grabbed his wand, as Draco charged at him, bringing his sword overhead. Ron blocked, as Draco kicked him in the chest, knocking him into the Great Hall and back into the battle. Ron disappeared amongst the wizards, as Draco gave chase, pushing through the thick of the fight and taking out any Death Eaters who attempted to have a go at him. He found Ron up near the front where the teachers' desk used to be

"Why won't you give up?!"

Draco blocked Ron's overhead strike and raised his wand. Ron deflected his spell and stabbed, as Draco dodged and swung overhead. Ron rolled out of the way and sliced at his right leg, but Draco jumped over the blade and kicked Ron in the face. Ron fell back, clutching at his cheek, as Draco lowered his sword at his throat

"How about you just surrender and we'll call it even?"

"How about we don't and you just die?! _Expelliarmus_"

Draco's wand went flying into the air, as Ron growled and lunged, swinging his right fist in as a haymaker. Draco ducked and rose up, slamming his left fist into Ron's already injured cheek. Ron stumbled back, his cheek now bruised, as Draco sighed and picked up his wand

"I gotta hand it to you Death Eaters, you never quit"

"You should know. You were one of us once"

"Was"

Ron swung his sword, but Draco calmly blocked the blow and twisted his wrist, before pushing hard, the motion swinging the sword right out of Ron's hand. Ron went to attack, but Draco blocked his punch, before landing a kick on the side of his head, knocking him down

"Well, you had your fun for the last five years," said Draco, "But now it's time for me to take all that back. Thank you so much for playing"

He raised his wand, as Ron rose and swung his fist tightly. Draco groaned as Ron's fist sank into his stomach. His other fist came around and struck Draco in the cheek, making him stumble. Growling, Ron stepped forward to do a kick, but Draco dodged and swung around. The sword was in his left hand and he brought that around and overhead-

-Slicing down through Ron's chest. Blood gushed out of Ron's body, as he fell to his knees, gasping in horror. He looked up at Draco, who stepped away from his blood. Ron then began laughing and got back up onto his feet, as the blood stopped running and the wound healed

"What the hell?" said Draco

"You can't kill me, Draco," smiled Ron, "I have the power to heal myself from any injury. Remember that bomb you sent? It got Lucius and me, but we survived"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure I can find a way around that. Just like what Warwick did with the memory charm. He found a way around that"

"But Warwick is a little busy outside, battling his dear old brother"

"But see, unlike you, I don't need to rely on someone stronger than me to help me. I can do things by myself. You, on the other hand, are weak and pathetic"

"Don't call me pathetic"

Ron shot a spell at Draco, but he dodged it and smiled

"You definiately have to try better than that"

A whip made of fire flung out from Ron's wand and snapped towards Draco. He used his sword as a shield, but the whip pulled it out of his hand. Draco quickly raised his wand and blasted Ron back, before summoning the sword back to his hand, as Ron got up and snarled

"You can't win this, Malfoy. We are stronger and more powerful than you. You will lose"

"Nah, I doubt that. Why? Because I can learn. I learnt my mistakes last time and now I'm going to correct that. You never learn and so, you will lose"

"What makes you think that?"

"This"

Draco slashed at Ron's head, but Ron rolled out of the way and grabbed Warwick's sword, before spinning around to block Draco's blow. The blond broke away, as Ron stabbed. Draco stepped back and elbowed Ron in the face, but the Death Eater recovered quickly and brought his sword overhead. Instead of blocking as usual, Draco dodged and swung his sword upwards-

-Impaling Ron in the chest near his armpit. Ron grimaced in pain, but grabbed the blade in an attempt to remove it. However, Draco pushed the blade in deeper and Ron's hand fell away

"See, told you I learn"

"You remove that sword and I will heal again"

"Yeah, but I learnt how to get around that too"

Draco drove the blade deeper into Ron's body, before removing it and impaling him again, this time, piercing his heart. Ron gasped in pain, as blood ran down his lips

"Looks like you've lost," said Draco

He removed the sword and looked around, as Ron's body fell to the ground and became surrounded by blood. Draco spied his uncle and father battling each other near the Great Staircase. He could see that Julian was tiring, while Lucius hadn't broken a sweat. Draco ran over to help his uncle, but was too late to stop Lucius from striking Julian in the face, making him stumble...

Was too late to stop him from drawing his sword...

Was too late to stop Lucius from impaling Julian through the chest, under the rib cage...

Couldn't hear the scream that was coming from his own mouth...

Lucius removed the sword and wiped the blade clean, as Draco fell next to Julian's body

"Sorry about that, Draco, but he was becoming a nuisance"

"You miserable bastard"

"Shall I teach you a lesson about that? Shall I teach you how to die?"

"I'm gonna rip you to pieces"

"Well then, show me"

"Gladly!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	30. Chapter XXX

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Roaring, Fenrir slashed, but Warwick grabbed his arm, flipped over his arm and kicked him in the back of the head. Fenrir whirled around and tilted his head, letting out a long howl

"Calling for back-up, are we?" asked Warwick

The only knives he had left were his magic knives and his wrist knives. Fenrir finished his howl and looked like he was smiling

Warwick looked behind him, as the giants and trolls began charging through the vampires. The centaurs shot at them with their arrows, but it only slowed a few down. Lifting up their tree trunk clubs, they began smashing the walls of Hogwarts, as the centaurs stepped back and continued shooting

"Fall back!" yelled Warwick, "Defend the castle!"

The vampires that heard him began to fall back, turning their attentions to the giants and trolls. Warwick turned his back and went to join in the defending, but a heavy mass landed on his back, before stabbing him in the back. Warwick cried out and flicked his wrist, before swinging back and slashing. Fenrir was caught by surprise and only just dodged the blade, as Warwick rolled away onto his feet and faced his brother. Fenrir snarled and rushed at Warwick, who leapt up backwards and landing near the castle, where the giants and trolls turned their attention to their attackers, as the rest of Lucius' army came up from behind

Warwick drew his magic knives and cut down a jumping red cap. A troll swung his club, just missing Warwick's head, as he rose up and stabbed the troll in the chest, reaching through the rib cage and piercing the heart. The troll began gargling, as Warwick removed his knife and kicked a werewolf in the face. A giant was throwing vampires everywhere, so Warwick leapt through the air, jumping towards the giant, as he held out one of his knives

"_Avada Kedavra_"

The giant was struck dead, as he began to fall backwards, smashing through the walls of Hogwarts and landing in the Entrance Hall. Werewolves, red caps, manticores and chimaeras all ran into Hogwarts, along with the vampires

"Stop them. Don't let them reach the Order!" shouted Warwick

He whirled around and slit a werewolf's throat, as a troll attempted to swat him with his club. Warwick ducked and rolled forward, cutting through the troll's heel. The troll fell to his knees, as the army marched through over him. Warwick ran towards the door to the Great Hall, as the vampires took out any early birds, before forming a defensive line in front of the door

"They must not get through," ordered Warwick

He summoned a cloak and wrapped it around his torso, bandaging up his injuries, as the werewolves and manticores fell upon them. Warwick slashed a manticore across the chest, as a werewolf lunged, snapping its jaws. Warwick jammed his knife into the werewolf's mouth, as a chimaera shot a fireball at Warwick. Ripping his knife away from the werewolf, Warwick dodged the fireball, as Raphael killed the chimaera and Rubella killed another werewolf

The giants were squeezing into Hogwarts, going in single file, with the trolls out in front, all holding their clubs. Several Dementors moved liquid-like between the trolls and giants, before zooming towards the vampires

"Vampire wizards," cried Warwick, "_Expecto Patronus_"

The Dementors screeched in horror and fell back when a wall of Patronus' appeared in front of them, driving them back, although it had little effect on the werewolves. They ripped into the vampires before they had a chance to defend themselves, as blood and gore splattered the walls. Warwick was already soaked in blood when it began raining down blood upon him. He killed two werewolves, followed by a red cap, before taking down a chimaera, as more of the beasts came rushing into the Great Hall and placing more pressure upon the vampires

"_Man, this is so gonna be hard," _thought Warwick

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco ducked under the sword, before rising up and slashing, but Lucius jumped back and slashed. Draco dodged the blade and lunged, chopping at Lucius' face, but his father sidestepped him and stabbed. Draco knocked the sword away and swung his overhead, as Lucius brought his sword around and blocked the blow

"You're going to have to try harder if you want to kill me, Draco"

Lucius kicked Draco in the chest, knocking him against the railing. They were on the third floor landing, as the battle continued down below and the doors of the Great Hall were shaking badly, as if they were about to give way

"Soon, the Order will fall and I will be able to gain full power. Your daughter will become my second-in-command"

"NO"

Draco stabbed, but Lucius sidestepped him and slashed. However, Draco caught the blade with his left hand and grinned

"You think you can take Elizabeth? Over my dead body"

Draco yanked on the blade, slamming Lucius into the wall, before raising his sword. Lucius rolled out of the way and got to his feet, his back turned to his son

"Why do you torment yourself? Malfoys are meant to be strong and powerful. Your daughter is making you weak. Your mudblood girlfriend made you weak. Your mother and uncle made you weak. Let it all go, Draco. Let go of all that. Become strong and powerful once again. Take Elizabeth's place and join me and I will spare your daughter and the Order. Agree?"

Draco lowered his sword and thought Lucius' words over. If he let go of all the emotions he had discovered, he could end up saving his daughter's life and the lives of the Order, if he took his place at his father's side. It was a tempting offer…

"Sorry, father, but my place is with the Order"

"Why you?"

Lucius brought his sword down overhead, but ended up slicing through the railing. Draco whirled around and stabbed, as Lucius pulled his sword free and diverted the blow. He reached into his robes and drew out his wand, as Draco slashed at his throat. Lucius ducked, before rising and raising his wand

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_"

The Killing Curse blew out part of the railing, as Draco fell towards the ground. He had dived out of the way, but actually ended up diving over the railing. He had his wand in his hand, as he turned back and faced his father

"_Carpe Retractum_"

A blazing orange claw-like hand shot out of Draco's wand and grabbed hold of the railing. Draco just touched the floor, as he cut down a Death Eater, before springing back up towards the third floor. Lucius reached out with his wand, as Draco shot past and slashed. Lucius only just managed to block the blow, but he fell back as a result, as Draco landed before him and twirled his wand between his fingers

"Shall we continue?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	31. Chapter XXXI

**Very sorry for the long wait, so to make up for it, I'm putting two chapters for you. Enjoy**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Once Draco and Ron left the Entrance Hall battling each other, Hermione began helping Harry as best as she could

"How badly are you hurt?"

"My head feels like it's on fire"

"Okay, we gotta get you outta here"

"There is a room we can go to"

"Where's that?"

"Headmaster's office"

Hermione was about to lift Harry up, but realized he would be too heavy for her and the movement would cause him more pain than what was needed

"I'm gonna have to bind you, okay?"

"Go for it"

Ropes appeared around Harry's body, as he was levitated into the air

"You can Apparate"

"Oh, okay"

He was lowered to the ground, as Hermione held him closely and Apparated to outside the Headmaster's office

"What's the password?"

"Phoenix"

The gargoyle jumped aside, revealing the door to the office

"Wow, too easy"

Hermione helped Harry inside, as Mrs Weasley appeared

"What happened to him?"

"He was tortured"

Mrs Weasley helped Harry to a table and laid him down, removing the ropes, as Hermione looked around the office. There were several wizards there, all getting treated before Apparating out of office. Hermione went to Harry's side, as Mrs Weasley hurried around the place, mixing potions together with Madam Pomfrey, before forcing a green-orange liquid down Harry's throat. He coughed and spluttered

"That's horrible"

"Saves your life, Mr Potter," said Pomfrey

He groaned and sat up, holding a hand to his scar

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione

"Better. A lots better now, thanks"

"Then you best get back to the fight and try not to get injured again," said Mrs Weasley

"I'll try not to, but I can't make any promises," said Harry

Together, he and Hermione Apparated back to the battle

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and the vampires were spilling in, falling over backwards amongst themselves, as the werewolves lunged past, followed by the red caps and chimaeras and finally the trolls and giants. Warwick was knocked over, but he got to his feet as fast as he could, slicing open a lumbering troll, before decapitating a red cap

"Werewolves!"

The Order and the Death Eaters stopped their battle, as the werewolves raced towards them, bloodlust in their eyes. Very quickly, a choice was made and the Death Eaters and the Order teamed up temporarily to fight off the werewolves, as the vampires followed up, taking them out from behind

"Fenrir!"

A large werewolf made his way through the pack and stood before Warwick, as he found his sword and picked it up, holding it ready

"It's time to end this"

Fenrir roared and charged at his brother, before slashing at his face and chest. Warwick stepped back, dodging his attacks, as a giant brought his club down upon them. Warwick dived out of the way, as Fenrir lunged at the giant in rage, ripping into his stomach. The giant roared and grabbed Fenrir, before throwing him bodily across the Hall, as Warwick leapt up and swung his sword. He was covered in a rain of blood, as the giant fell back, choking on his blood cascading from his throat. Warwick landed and looked around, as Fenrir got up and turned around

"Come on, let's go!"

Warwick sheathed his sword and ran towards his brother, as they leapt and slammed into each other in mid air, before falling amongst the battle. Warwick was the quickest to recover, driving his knee in the bottom of Fenrir's jaw. Fenrir whined, but grabbed Warwick by the leg, lifted him up and slammed him into the floor. Warwick hissed and kicked Fenrir in the face, before flipping onto his feet

"Wormtail, there you are, you snivelling coward," said Harry

Wormtail squeaked when he saw Harry coming towards him and tried to run away, but Harry caught up to him and swept his feet out from underneath him. Wormtail landed heavily, the impact knocking the wind out of him, as he rolled over and faced Harry, who had hatred blazing in his jade eyes and Wormtail put his hands up as if he was surrendering

"It's no use, Wormtail, I'm not gonna let you get away this time"

Wormtail's terrified gaze was shifted from Harry's face to over his shoulder and Harry caught on, diving out of the way as a werewolf lunged from behind. Wormtail screamed in terror as the werewolf fell upon him, snarling and roaring. Harry looked away, before getting to his feet and taking out another werewolf. Wormtail's screamed ebbed away, as Harry turned his attention to a chimaera lunging at him. He dropped to the floor, as the chimaera landed behind him and turned around. Harry shot a spell at the beast, but it just snarled and opened its mouth, as a jet of fire streamed out. Harry dived out of the way and raised his wand, shooting a stream of water from the tip of his wand and straight into the chimaera's mouth. The beast roared in anger, as Harry struck it in the throat with the sword curse. The chimaera howled and fell onto its side, as blood pooled around its body

Harry turned around, as a Death Eater shot a spell at him. He ducked the spell and retaliated with a stunning spell, knocking the Death Eater flat on his back, as a werewolf snarled and lunged at Harry

"_Damn, I wish I had my sword,"_ he thought as he rolled out of the way

The werewolf turned around and snarled again. Harry got ready to defend himself against the creature, but someone came in from his right and impaled the werewolf on her sword. Rubella removed her sword from the body and smiled at Harry, before getting back into the fight

"This is just getting better and better" XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Draco and Lucius were now on the seventh floor, battling with their swords and also now with their wands. The hallway had burn marks and holes blown out of it, as Draco and Lucius headed towards the Astronomy Tower

"_Stupefy_"

"_Flamintous"_

A huge wall of scorching hot fire sprouted up behind Draco, as Lucius smiled

"Now there's nowhere to run, Draco. You are here until you die"

"I doubt that happening"

"Isn't that what you said last time?"

"Well, this time I mean it. _Ascendio_"

Lucius was lifted up into the air and was slammed into the ceiling, as Draco flicked his wand and sent him flying into the wall, before throwing him down the corridor. Lucius got to his feet, rage etched on his face, as Draco walked towards him

"_Serpentio_"

A wispy silver beam shot out of Lucius' wand and streaked towards Draco. Just before it hit him, the end of the beam transformed into a snake's head with open jaws and elongated fangs, before slamming into Draco's chest and lifting him up. The snake spell then flipped him over, dropping him on his back. Draco groaned in pain, before getting back onto his feet

"Is that the best you can do?" Draco asked

"_Firentis_"

Two fireballs shot out the end of Lucius' wand and shot towards Draco, twisting and curling around each other. Draco stopped them with a waterfall pouring out of his wand, as Lucius used another spell. This one was a small ball of light, which reduced itself to six smaller versions, before firing at Draco at high speeds

"Holy shit"

Draco dived out of the way, as the six beams struck where he had been a second ago. He quickly got to his feet, as Lucius used the firewall spell again, trapping him completely. Smiling, Lucius turned his back and walked away

"I'll see you in the next life, Draco"

He disappeared around the corner, as Draco looked around at his situation. The two walls of fire were slowly creeping towards him, burning away at the corridor. Soon, he would end up being burnt to death and he wasn't looking forward to that happening again. Clutching his wand and sword tightly, Draco lunged at the wall of fire in front of him

"_Aquamenti_"

An opening appeared in the wall. Tucking himself together, Draco fell through the opening and rolled onto his feet, before chasing after Lucius

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	32. Chapter XXXII

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**WARWICK**

Fenrir came at me with all he had, slashing with his claws in intense fury. I was doing all I can to avoid his blows. I had lost enough blood as it was and Fenrir was being relentless. I was beginning to tire out, which I didn't think was possible for a vampire, but it was for me. My brother wasn't giving up, but I wasn't backing down either

He slashed and I slashed. He blocked and I blocked. He snapped his jaws and I kicked. This went on for some time, until he knocked my sword out of my hand, before shoving me back. I rolled onto my feet and flicked my wrists, the blades popping out of their attachments. Fenrir snarled and came at me, as I lunged at him and slashed. Blood flew into the air, as Fenrir fell back, a crimson line running diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hipbone. I landed, as Fenrir charged again, grabbing me by the front of my new robes and tossing me into the air. I twisted around, as he leapt up to meet me. I kicked him in the face, followed by a knee to the chest and grabbing him around the throat, as we fell back down to the ground. He struck the ground first, with me on top and driving my knee into his wound. He snarled in anger and pain, as I raised my right fist, the blade aimed at his neck

"Now, I will end this"

I brought my fist down, as his paw came up and grabbed my wrist, stopping the blow. He then threw me off him, but I twisted over and landed on my feet, before turning around, as he got up and faced me. I spied my sword lying nearby and dived at it when he came for me. I grabbed hold of my sword and whirled around, as Fenrir slammed both paws into my chest and threw me through the air. I hit the ground hard, as he came down from the air and landed on my chest, pinning me down and causing me to lose my sword. Fenrir tilted his head back and howled, before looking back at me and opening his jaws

I reached out and grabbed my sword, before bringing it up to meet his head. Fenrir whined, as he fell off me. I quickly got up, turning my sword the right way around. Instead of striking him with the blade, I had hit him with the hilt instead, which wasn't a good idea at all

"Come on, Fenrir, I'm getting bored now. Let's end this"

Fenrir roared, as I ran at him and he charged at me. We were getting closer and closer, as I pointed my sword at his chest. Just before we struck each other, I threw my sword into the air, before kicking him in the stomach. Fenrir whimpered, as the air was knocked out of him. I followed up with a punch to the face, then an inwards spin kick, before holding my hand out and snatching my sword out of the air. I twirled it around and ducked under Fenrir's claws, before driving my sword upwards-

-Straight through his chest. Whatever air that was in Fenrir's lungs escaped from his body, as I ripped my sword away and let the blood run out of him. Fenrir fell flat on his face, as his blood pooled around him. He gave out one last cry of pain, before giving in to the darkness of death

"Mother and Father, I have avenged you at last"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**DRACO**

I ran around the corner and saw Lucius at the end of the corridor. He was reaching the door to the Astronomy Tower. I gave chase, as he slipped inside. I was close enough to hear him lock the door, but I knew it was pointless

"_Alohomora_"

The door unlocked and I headed into the Astronomy Tower, where I found Lucius standing by the window, watching the rain pour down

"So, you still pursue me, son? I thought you would have learnt by now"

"Well, I am a slow learner"

"That you were. There's no need to tell me that"

He turned around and faced me, as I began pacing

"It's not like you were any better"

"Oh no?"

"You couldn't learn how to accept me as who I am or how to raise me properly. So everything I am now is because of your faults"

"And even if I didn't have those faults, you would still be the same, only worse"

"Well maybe, but hell, it beats being someone like you"

"After tonight, Draco, you will regret saying that"

"Oh I can hardly wait. Tell me your _great plan_ _of excellence_"  
Lucius smirked

"Very well then. After restoring my body back to normal, I hunted through the books of the dark arts, seeking a way to become immortal and all powerful"

"Yeah, I know that story," I said in a bored voice, "That's how Voldemort came about. Why don't you tell me a story that is interesting and not so original?"

"I learnt how to take small parts of the souls and fused them with my own"

"Well, that's a new one"

"With every small piece of a soul, I become one step closer to gaining absolute power and becoming immortal"

"How…original, but with a bit of a twist"

"Remember that incident at the Shrieking Shack? I was going to use parts of their souls to gain more power, but you had a hand in stopping that. So I learnt how to use the soul of a dead body"

"So, by having this all-out war, you will take the souls of the fallen and become powerful? What about Weasley? I thought he made you powerful"

"He did. His blood started it all and now I have extended my magic, I don't need him anymore. But you, you have a strong soul and I believe that I can use your soul to complete my spell"

"How beautifully spoken," I said, "But you've got to come and get my soul"

"Then I will"

He used the six-beam spell again. I dived out the way, as the wall was shredded by the blasts. I shot a disarming spell at him, but struck a model of the solar system instead. Luckily, it was near Lucius as it exploded, making him cover his face to protect himself. I got up and held out my wand, but he was faster than I expected, throwing me back with a spell before I could use one of my own. I quickly got back up, as a spell struck the wall overhead

"_Bombardos_"

The floor in front of Lucius exploded, slamming him against the wall and showering him with a rain of splinters and broken equipment. The bill for replacing all that was gonna be high and was gonna get higher if we continued

"_Serpentio_"

Again, the snake spell came at me, but this time, I was prepared for it. I brought my sword overhead and down through the spell, slicing it in half and causing it to fly past me. I looked up at Lucius, who looked amused

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just, I'm getting a little bit bored now, so let's make it more interesting"

"Don't worry, I'm ready for whatever you've got"

"Good. Then I hope you don't mind showing me how ready you are out in the rain?"

"Huh?"

Lucius raised his wand to the ceiling and blast a hole through it, as rain suddenly poured down into the room. Already drenched, he smirked at me, before disappearing with a crack

"No way you're getting away that easily," I said, as I followed after him

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	33. Chapter XXXIII

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco placed the last desk on the tower of quivering desks, before quickly racing up the makeshift tower and outside onto the rooftops of Hogwarts. Visibility was terrible due to the night sky and the heavy rain. Draco was trying as hard as he could to find Lucius, without slipping off the rooftops and falling to his death

"LUCIUS!!"

No answer

"COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU, COWARD!!"

"YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD?!"

Draco whirled around in the direction of the voice, as a green beam shot towards him. Instinctively, Draco dropped down, quickly grabbing hold

"This is so not gonna be fun"

He slowly got back up, as something lunged at him from out of the darkness. Draco raised his sword and blocked the blow, as Lucius kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Draco scrambled to his feet, as Lucius swung again. Draco blocked, but he was off balance when he blocked the blow and he ended up falling down again. This time, his wand fell from his hand and disappeared off the rooftop

"Oh shit"

"DIE!"

Draco rolled away as the blade struck the spot where he had been a second before. Lucius lifted his sword and swung again, but Draco managed to block, before pushing against him. Lucius broke away and stepped back, before stabbing at his son. Draco grabbed the blade with his left hand and swung at Lucius' throat, but missed, as the sword was ripped away from his hand. Draco swung again, but Lucius disappeared into the rain

"Where are you going?"

"Hyah!"  
Draco whirled around, as Lucius burst out of the rain behind him, bringing his sword down into a chop. Draco stabbed, but Lucius deflected his sword, whirling around and slicing at his waist. Draco quickly brought his sword back and blocked. He went to turn and do a high cut, but Lucius kicked him in the back as he turned, making him stumble, before swinging his sword. Draco blocked the blow, but he was losing his balance, as Lucius kicked him in the chest and knocked him off the rooftop. Draco began sliding down the roof, before falling off and landing on a flat, lower section of the roof, where he found his wand lying by his side

"Excellent. _Bombardos_"

Part of the roof exploded, as Lucius appeared before Draco with a crack and swung his sword. Draco blocked the blow, as the rain got heavier

Father and son were quickly trading blows and blocks, trying to read their opponent's next move and acting upon it to try and get the final blow that would end the fight and decide the fate of the world. Lucius was fighting for power, while Draco was fighting for Hermione, Elizabeth and all his friends

"You can't win, Draco, so you might as well give up"

Draco blocked, before pushing back and slamming Lucius against the wall

"You haven't won the fight at all yet, so I wouldn't start gloating"

Lucius pushed back against Draco, throwing him back and knocking him down

"I am far more stronger than you could ever believe"

He swung, but Draco rolled back onto his feet. Lucius quickly blocked the blow, as Draco stepped around and kicked him in the face

"Power can't win over love"

"Is that what you're trying to use against me? You fool; love will only hold you back. Power is the real cause"

"Oh just give it up with this power bullshit. You don't need it and you won't be getting it at all, cause you're not gonna have my soul or whatever bullshit you need from me," said Draco as he circled his father, "That's probably why you failed as a father because you didn't believe in love at all. Power is the only way in anything, yeah right, what a load of crap"

"If you survive the night, Draco, I will show you the full extent of my powers. I will show you that power is everything"

"And that will only happen if you survive the night"

"I ensure you I will. _Avada Kedavra_"

Draco dived out of the way as the green light shot towards him. He rolled onto his feet, before drawing his wand and aiming it at Lucius, but his father was gone

"Will you stop hiding?"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

Draco dropped down, as the curse flew overhead, before getting back up as Lucius came charging out at him. He ducked under the blade, before bringing his sword up

Blood splattered onto the ground, as Lucius' left arm also fell. Draco turned around, as Lucius stumbled back, clutching at his stump. Draco had severed his arm just above the elbow and it was the hand that had been holding the sword. Draco sheathed the Gryffindor sword, before picking up the sword of his ancestors

"You lose, Lucius"

Lucius began laughing like a maniac

"You really think so?"

Draco watched in horror as Lucius' severed arm regenerated back to normal

"Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible. Imagine what you can do if you have fused hundreds of souls with your own. I just use the power of a soul to restore my body to normal. And now, Draco, you will die"

Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at Draco's heart

"_Avada-_"

"Lucius," cried a new voice

Both Lucius and Draco looked around to see something shimmering in the rain. The object began to fully form, until the ghost of Narcissa Malfoy appeared before them

"Mother?" cried Draco

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?" demanded Lucius

"To try and stop you"

"You can't stop me, Narcissa. Once I have killed Draco, I will gain full power and soon, the whole world will bow to me"

"I can't let you do that, Lucius"

"What are you going to do? Answer me that"

Narcissa didn't reply

"I thought so. You couldn't even save yourself when I found you"

"Mother"

"How are you, Draco?"

"Brilliant, as you can tell"

"How's Hermione?"

"She's good. You should see our daughter"

"Maybe"

"What do you mean by that?"

Narcissa didn't answer. Instead, she looked back at Lucius

"Why won't you stop this?"

"Why should I listen to you? You're dead. _Avada Kedavra_"

The green beam shot towards Draco. He saw it coming, but was too slow to avoid it. The spell struck him in the chest and threw him back. His wand fell from his hand, as Lucius turned to look at Narcissa, but she wasn't there. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked over to the body of his fallen son

"Told you I will win"

He pried the Malfoy Sword from Draco's hand, before turning around and walking away. He hadn't got far when a voice spoke

"Is that what you think?"

Gritting his teeth, Lucius whirled around to see Draco get to his feet, before picking up his wand and pointing at him

"How the fuck can you be alive?! I just killed you!"

"You thought you killed me. The spell struck Mother's ghost instead"

"Damn it. _Avada Kedavra_"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

The two spells of death hurtled towards each other and melted together at full speed. Both Draco and Lucius were fighting hard to break through and kill each other. The conjoined beams were quivering, making both wizards hold onto their wands with both hands to absorb the intense shaking. Their feet were digging into the ground, caused by the power of the spells

"DIE, DRACO!!"

"GO TO HELL!!"

The power of the Avada Kedavra spells caved in, causing a massive explosion, ripping through the rooftop of Hogwarts and sending a huge shockwave throughout the castle. Concrete and other debris rained down, as the heavy downpour began flooding the now exposed classrooms. But there was no sign of either Lucius or Draco

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	34. Chapter XXXIV

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

An explosion rocked the Great Hall, momentarily disrupting the battle at hand. Small chunks of the ceiling fell around the combatants, adding to the mayhem. Once the shockwaves had subsided, the battle continued, only this time, the centaurs joined the battle, raining arrows down upon the giants, trolls and werewolves, occasionally shooting a Death Eater to disarm them

"Come on, we're nearly there, guys," cried Harry, "At them."

He struck a Death Eater with several spells in quick succession, knocking him down, before sending another Death Eater flying with a flick of his wrist. A few Patronuses appeared, repelling the Dementors, as the giants and trolls came crashing down from the might of the centaurs. Several Death Eaters were fleeing from the battle, but the werewolves and manticores fought on

Warwick punched a werewolf in the face and stabbed it in the chest, as another werewolf lunged at him. Warwick dodged it and spun around, as the werewolf was struck by a Stunning Spell

"Thanks, Ginny"

He elbowed a werewolf in the face and moved behind it, before grabbing it by the head and breaking its neck. A Death Eater ran past him and he used the werewolf body to knock the Death Eater down, before grabbing him by the front of his robes and lifting him up

"I need to recharge and you'll do just fine," Warwick grinned, showing his fangs

The Death Eater cried out in pain when Warwick bit him, but he fell silent quickly, as Warwick drained him and dropped the body

"Ah, much better now"

Harry and Hermione moved through the battle, stunning the retreating Death Eaters with ease, as several remaining trolls and giants fled. The werewolves and Acromantulas also realized that the battle wasn't going in their favour and slowly, they retreated, leaving only the manticores and chimaeras behind. The creatures continued fighting on, refusing to back down and leave

A manticore lunged at Hermione, but she didn't notice it coming, until it was too late and it was nearly upon her. But just before it could take a bite out of her with its three rows of razor-sharp fangs, the manticore's head was suddenly neatly sliced off. Hermione turned towards the direction of her saviour, as he took out another manticore

"Can't finish this without me, you know dear," said Draco

Striking a manticore with the _Sectumsempra _curse, Draco swept Hermione up into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back

"Uh guys, we're not done just yet," said Ginny

"Sorry," said Hermione, "Got caught up"

Draco broke away from Hermione and began firing hexes and curses, as Harry joined him, along with the rest of the Order. Or those who were remaining

"Let's finish this, shall we?" asked Draco

"Gladly," answered Harry

He and Draco performed similar wand motions together, as the wands began producing a blue light. Completing the movements, Draco and Harry held out their wands, sending twin blasts of light into the manticores and chimaeras, as the rest of the Order fired their own hexes

When the bright light faded away, there was nothing left of the terrible beasts. Hermione looked at Draco and Harry, a look of incredulous upon her face

"What was that? How did you do that?"

"A powerful cleansing spell," answered Draco, "Well, something like that"

"Yeah, it took a while to get the hang of," said Harry, "But we got it"

"So, now what?" asked Neville

"The clean-up begins," answered Draco, "Come on, let's go"

"Daddy"

Draco turned around as Elizabeth leapt into his arms, as Warwick joined him. Draco then faced Hermione and swept her up into a one-arm hug, as Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders

"Let get to work"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	35. Chapter XXXV

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next few days were spent disposing the dead. Mountain piles of bodies were made, mainly from Death Eaters, werewolves and other creatures. Those who had fallen while fighting for the Order were given a respectable burial. Warwick took his brother's body and disappeared off into the Forbidden Forest for some time alone.

"Hogwarts looks like shit," said Draco

"True, but we can rebuild it," said Harry

There was silence between the two for a while as they watched the fires burning

"So, what do you think will happen next?" Draco asked

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"There are still a lot of Death Eaters out there. First thing we've got to do after all this is to go and chase them down. Bring them in. Or kill them"

"Killing them sounds better"

"There's gotta be a new Minister of Magic, since the last one was killed by Lucius. Speaking of which, any sign of him?"

Draco shook his head

"I went back and check the entire area where we fought. There's nothing but burn marks, strips of cloth and blood splatters."

"Didn't both of you try to kill each other at the same time?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing both my spell and his were enough to completely obliterate him. One can only hope"

"Well, we'll find out anyway. If he did survive, Lucius wouldn't last long. His Death Eaters are scattered, stunned or dead. His army has been crushed and he will quickly be put on alert"

"Won't matter much really. There was an explosion when our spells met each other and the two spells raced towards Lucius at full speed. He wouldn't have been able to avoid it"

"Even so, he'll still be on high alert"

Draco nodded and turned to leave

"Where are you going?" Harry asked

"Gonna see Hermione and Liz"

"Oh, alright"

Draco headed back to the ruined castle and surveyed the damage inside the Great Hall. Great chunks of the wall had been blown out by the spells, while dead bodies were spread all over the Hall. The Order were moving through the carnage, getting the bodies out to the grounds outside for the several pyres

Draco looked around and found Hermione helping the Weasley twins move the body of Ron towards the Entrance Hall and quickly hurried over to them

"Mione"

"Draco? Where have you been?"

"Outside with Harry. Where's Liz?"

"Still in the headmaster's office with Mrs Weasley. Oh my god, Lupin"

Draco whirled around, as Remus Lupin staggered into the Great Hall, scratches covering his body. There was blood on him, but Draco wasn't sure if it was his own or not. Hermione and George hurried to his side and helped him sit down, as Draco joined them

"What happened, Lupin?" asked Hermione

"I was in the fight"

Realization dawned onto Hermione

"You had to fight against us"

Lupin nodded, not looking up at her

"I'm so sorry if I killed anyone from the Order"

"No, I don't think you did," said George, "Anyhow, I gotta go. Fred's gone outside and this is a family matter"

George went outside, as Hermione turned to Lupin

"How are you feeling?"

"Like absolute shit"

"Can you use a wand?"

"Yes, I suppose I can"

"Good. We'll need your help getting all the bodies outside"

Lupin nodded and Hermione handed him her wand, before accompanying Draco to the headmaster's office, where they were instantly attacked by Elizabeth's shrieks of joy and hugs. Draco grinned and picked his daughter up

"And how's my little precious going?" he asked

"I've been good"

"That's good then. Ready to go home?"

Elizabeth nodded

"What home?" asked Hermione

Draco pulled her close into a one-armed hug and did a small twirl. Hermione wondered what was going on, when she suddenly found herself standing in front of a large house. She gave Draco a puzzled look, but he just smiled and opened the doors.

"Welcome home," he said, stepping inside, "To the Malfoy Manor"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	36. Chapter XXXVI

**Sorry about the long wait, but here it is finally! The last chapter to this story. Its a bit short, but I tried as best as I could to finish the story off nicely. Enjoy :)**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A year had passed since the great battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was the usual anniversary celebration, but there was something else that was being celebrated… 

"Do you, Draconius Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draconius Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do"

"If there is anyone who believes these two should not be together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace"

No one spoke

"And now, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Draco, beaming with joy, lifted the veil off Hermione, who was radiating happiness and beauty. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for the kiss to seal the deal, as everyone started applauding and fireworks were set off into the twilight sky, creating an array of dazzling colours and creations

Draco led Hermione down the aisle and stopped before Harry and Warwick, shaking hands with them briefly, before picking up his daughter and continuing down the rest of the aisle

"Congratulations to the new couple," someone in the crowd called out

Draco gave the person a small wave of acknowledgement, as people began getting up from their seats and heading towards the garden. Harry drew his wand and with a simple wave, the seats disappeared. He put his wand away and held his hand out to Ginny, who took it and smiled and together, they headed towards the garden, where the reception was starting. The chairs that Harry had dismissed had appeared around the tables and people began taking their places, as Draco and Hermione took the head table alongside Harry, Ginny, Elizabeth, Neville, Luna and Warwick.

"Here comes the cake," said Fred

He and George were balancing the giant wedding cake between them, aided along the way by Bill and Charlie. The boys placed the cake before the newlyweds, before heading to their designated seats

"Any words?" Harry asked

"Let me think," said Draco, "No"

"Draco!" said Hermione

"Okay, okay then"

He got up and addressed the audience

"Well, first off, I'd like to say thanks for coming along to Hermione's and my wedding. I'm actually kinda surprised at how many showed up. Today is a joyous day for us both and I am happy to be about to share with you all. Now, I hope that is all I actually have to say, cause I really wanna cut the cake"

"Go ahead, we're not stopping you," said Harry, "At least I don't think so"

"Come on, Mione"

"Okay then"

Hermione stood and grabbed the knife and with Draco's hand over hers, she cut through the cake. He pushed the knife the last few centimetres and touched the bottom with the blade. Smiling, Draco gave Hermione a kiss, as dinner appeared on the tables, consisting of roast lamb, pork, beef and chicken, as well as loads of roasted vegetables, potato bakes and other food

Once dinner and dessert had finished, the tables disappeared, along with the chairs once they had been vacated. Music started playing from somewhere, encouraging everyone to start dancing. Night had fallen and the Weasley twins were busy setting up equipment nearby, out of the way of the dancers

"So, good day?" Draco asked

"The best," Hermione answered

"I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"Of course. Wedding day, nothing can get much better than this"

"I agree with you there. But there is one thing that can get better than this"

"Thinking of the little one?"

"Of course. Cant' wait for the day to come"

"Neither can it. And you can be there this time"

"That's why it's very special to me"

He rested a hand on Hermione's stomach, feeling the baby kick. Hermione was now at her nineteenth week and neither could wait for the baby to come. Elizabeth was very excited about having a younger brother or sister

Draco himself was happy. He had finally achieved what he had wanted all his life: a loving, caring family; sharing his life with the one person he loved with all his heart

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered

"I love you too, Draco," she whispered back

And with that, they sealed it with another kiss

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
